Ninja Turtles in Mortal Kombat
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: When Shao Khan threatens to invade Earthrealm, The Thunder God Raiden chooses the four turtles, Monalisa and Splinter to compete in the Mortal Kombat Tournament to save their world. Will they succeed or will Shao Khan be victorious? Contains Strong language and bloody violence. CHAP 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya all! Happy New Year!**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas! Mine was fine, but I'm glad to be getting back to normal! Lol!**

**I've been having ideas about a Mortal Kombat/Ninja Turtles fanfic for a while, but now I've finally gotten round to it!**

**So to start the year 2013 here's a new TMNT fanfic! **

**Enjoy!**

**Ninja Turtles in Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter One**

**Lighting Strikes**

"Come on! Faster!"

"I'm doing my best!"

"Keep up Mikey! You're slowing down!"

"I told ya not to eat that pizza before hard exercise!"

"I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

The voices travelled over the city roofs in the wind as six figures leapt across them before finally coming to rest on a tall skyscraper.

"Whoo!" came one of the voices, a female voice "That was some run!"

"That was quite a bound Mona!" came another voice, this time male.

"Thank you Leonardo" came the female voice again.

Just then the moon shone brightly as the clouds moved aside to reveal four male humanoid turtles.

One wearing a blue ninja mask and holding two katana swords, one wearing a purple ninja mask and holding a bo staff, one wearing a red mask and holding twin sai and the final one wearing an orange mask and spinning twin nun chucks.

There was also a female lizard wearing a pink headband in her long dark brown hair and wearing a black and pink crop top with matching loincloth and hot pants and finally an old humanoid grey rat wearing a burgundy robe and holding a walking stick.

The turtles were throwing heartfelt insults at each other whilst the lizard laughed.

The rat looked less amused as he was trying to get the humanoid reptiles to partake in an exercise he trying to tutor.

"My Children!" he barked seriously causing the turtles and the lizard to look at him.

"My Children" sighed the rat running his hand over his face "If I have to ask you to pay attention one more time, I swear my fur will whiten quicker than it already does"

The lizard looked rather remorseful and the turtles looked guilty.

"Sorry Master Splinter" they said together.

The rat nodded his head then pointed at them individually with his cane and giving them points on how to improve their progress.

"Leonardo!" he said to the blue masked turtle "Work harder on your posture!"

"Donatello!" he said to the purple masked turtle "More offense!"

"Monalisa!" he said to the female lizard "Loosen your arms on your fan attacks!"

"Raphael!" he said to red masked turtle "Less aggression!"

"And Michelangelo!" he turned towards the orange masked turtle who spotted a pigeon nearby and decided to observe it.

The rat rolled his eyes at the youngest turtles' lack of concentration and whacked him over the head with his cane causing the turtle to yelp causing the pigeon to get scared and fly away.

The other reptiles giggled but they stopped as Splinter glared at them.

"Michelangelo!" scolded the rat "Do I need to remind you that you need to focus more on your ninja training and not daydream!"

The orange masked turtle looked ashamed but the rat dragged him back to the other turtles and the lizard by his mask ribbons causing him to yelp in pain.

"Mikey!" said Leonardo sheathing his katana "You always do this! When will you learn?"

"He just gets distracted easy!" said Raphael "Typical Mikey!"

"You said it!" said Donatello.

Mona just shook her head.

"You gotta listen more to Master Splinter, Mikey!" she said "His words of wisdom are not to be ignored!"

Michelangelo sighed and nodded in agreement whilst going a little red in the face.

"Now" said Splinter standing before the turtles and Mona who instantly knelt before him.

"You are showing great progress" said Splinter "Especially you Monalisa since you joined us over a year ago"

The turtles looked at Mona and smiled as the lizard blushed slightly.

"He's right babe" said Raphael "Since you haven't been practicing Ninjutsu as long as we have"

"Well she has shown talent for Bushido" said Leonardo

"And taught us a little kung fu!" said Michelangelo excitedly, he clawed his fingers and made a few kung fu sounds.

"You have shown your eagle claw is a good match for my tiger style!" said Mona "You have all shown strengths in the different styles!"

Splinter smiled as he watched his sons stand up and demonstrate the different Kung Fu moves they had learnt from Mona during their free time from training.

Leonardo had shown great skill with the Crane Style with the sweeping moves and deflecting aggressive attacks and often displaying a graceful dance within the fighting. Sometimes Leonardo enjoyed performing Crane Style Kung Fu to gentle music as a form of relaxation.

Donatello had grown a talent for Praying Mantis style by being able to catch opponent's weak points as he often did with his bo staff.

Raphael thoroughly enjoyed learning Tiger style Kung Fu and being able to show true strength and aggression. As he learnt the technique more he displayed a true talent for it.

Michelangelo had shown great talent in Monkey style. Being the most active and spirited of the four turtles, he gave every energy into the bouncy style of the monkey.

"Indeed Mona" said Splinter "You have shown my sons many things from your teachings"

Raphael turned to Leonardo "Looks like Mona's more of an advanced Master in training than you" he said "Better keep an eye on that"

Leonardo looked a little annoyed at Raphael but he agreed, after all the training Mona did when she was still human, she knew a lot about what she knew in the different martial arts she was taught.

"Once we have rested for ten minutes" said Splinter "We shall resume training, and I want to see you all pay attention this time, and that includes you Michelangelo!"

"Yes Master Splinter" said the turtles and Mona together. Michelangelo went a little pink but he knew he was the one turtle who was easily distracted.

Mona stretched her arms to loosen her already stiff muscles and as she did, she saw the sky start to grow more darker than it was already.

It was the early hours of the morning since she, Splinter and the turtles only came out at night when they were less likely to be spotted by humans and it as a clear night with the moon shining brightly except for the odd cloud and light pollution.

As the sky got darker they all started to hear the sound of thunder.

"Looks like a storm brewing" said Leonardo in a worried voice.

"But the weather was forecast for a clear night" said Donatello.

"Weatherman's not always right Donny" said Raphael.

"Whoa" said Mona "That doesn't look like any ordinary storm, the way those clouds are moving"

"What do you mean big sis?" asked Michelangelo.

"Those clouds are moving a lot faster than normal and I don't feel any wind" said Mona.

Donatello stuck his finger in his mouth then held it up to test the air and he agreed there was hardly any wind.

As they looked at the clouds as they darkened the sky the thunder got louder then lighting began to strike.

As it did, the clouds began to swirl a little.

"Do clouds swirl like that?" asked Michelangelo. No-one answered as they stared up at the sky.

Just then the lightening became more frequent and the thunder got louder. Mona stepped back and Raphael held her shoulders as if ready to throw her behind him to protect her.

"Whoa" said Michelangelo "That lightning's getting pretty close, don't you think?"

"Indeed it is my son" said Splinter "We should leave..."

He stepped back about to lead his sons and Mona away but no sooner did he do so than a huge bolt of lightning appeared and struck the roof about ten feet away from where they were standing.

Michelangelo yelped in fear, Splinter jumped back, Raphael pulled Mona behind him and shielded her with his body and Donatello and Leonardo held up their weapons in defence.

The flash of the large bolt was so bright they all had to shield their eyes.

When it cleared away, the turtles, Splinter and Mona were shocked to see standing before them a tall man wearing white trousers, a long sleeved top with grey and silver shoulder, knee, shin pads and arm guards as well as a long blue tabard with a black belt around his hips and a large wide brimmed straw hat.

Everyone stared in surprise and awe for a while and Michelangelo's jaw dropped open like a fish.

"What the shell?" cried Raphael "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" said Donatello.

The man stood tall and straight then looked towards the turtles before frowning with confusion.

"I can't believe it!" cried Michelangelo "It's...It's...Raiden!"

"You got to be kidding me!" said Leonardo.

The man took another look at the turtles and his hands clenched into fists.

"What is this?" he said "I thought all you reptile species were banished from here!"

"What?" cried the turtles together.

"Banished?" asked Raphael.

"You must be spawn of the evil Reptile!" said the man "Followers of Shao Khan!"

He then charged up his hands and lightening surrounded them.

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo "I thought Raiden was a good guy!"

"Well this one isn't!" cried Donatello holding up his staff.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Leonardo as Raiden threw a bolt of lightning at them, the turtles, Mona and Splinter leapt to the sides avoiding the lightening then held up their weapons.

"Evil?" cried Leonardo "Reptile?" questioned Raphael.

They looked up at Raiden again as he fired another bolt of lightning at them and they jumped away from each other.

"Hey lightening Dude!" cried Michelangelo as he jumped in front of the man swinging his nun chucks "What's your problem?"

The man turned to him and fired up his hand with lightening again.

"You cannot be Earthrealmers" he said "You cannot be the ones I'm searching for!"

"Searching for?" cried Mona holding up her fans "Who was he searching for?"

The man aimed his hand at Michelangelo but Donatello used his bo staff and thrust it towards the man knocking him off his feet.

The man jumped up again but before he could attack Donatello, he felt something hit him hard in the back then a long pink tail whipped him in the face.

The man fell on his back and looked up to see the end of a long walking stick and the face of a wrathful grey rat.

"I will end you if you try to hurt my family!" snarled Splinter "Now tell me, what is the meaning of your attack?"

The turtles and Mona approached carefully with their weapons as the man studied them all.

"Why have I come to Earthrealm to choose the very warrior's I need for the tournament and I find in my presence four humanoid turtles, a 5 foot tall lizard and a walking talking rat?" said the man "I never understood that this Realm has creatures that are not human"

"Warriors?" questioned Leonardo "Earthrealm?" said Michelangelo. The confusion on the young turtle's face soon turned to excitement.

"I knew it was Raiden!" he cried "Wow! I never knew he was real!"

Donatello frowned and hit the young turtle with his bo staff in annoyance.

The man looked at the youngest turtle rubbing his head and curiosity etched across his face.

Mona then stepped forward to try and clear the air.

"Ok" she said "I don't understand here, but who exactly are you? We don't want any trouble"

The man cocked his head on one side looking at Mona but Splinter kept his cane down on him in caution.

"I am Raiden" he said "Thunder God and former protector of Earthrealm"

The turtles and Mona all gasped in shock and disbelief.

"No way!" cried Michelangelo "I knew it!"

**So the Thunder God Raiden has come to New York and met the turtles! More will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Chosen**

Splinter kept his cane pointed at the man but after he introduced himself he moved his cane away and let him stand up.

"You're the God of Thunder?" said Mona. Raiden nodded.

"Then why are you here?" asked Michelangelo, his voice getting high with excitement.

Raiden stood before the turtles, Mona and Splinter and spoke again.

"The Evil Master and Conqueror of worlds Shao Khan has threatened to conquer Earthrealm once again" he said "This time he is more determined to succeed and invade it, I have searched far and wide to find the warrior's that will protect the Realm..."

"And he found us!" interrupted Michelangelo, his eyes wide with exhilaration and glee.

Raiden looked towards the young turtle and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Raphael glared and whacked Michelangelo across the back of the head whilst Mona rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask" said Leonardo noticing Raiden's perplexed look.

"Michelangelo!" scolded Splinter "Be quiet!"

Michelangelo looked sheepish and Donatello gave Raiden an apologetic look.

"You said something about an Evil Master?" asked Mona trying to keep the conversation going.

Raiden looked and Mona and instantly remembered what he was talking about.

"Ahem, Yes" he said clearing this throat "I came to Earthrealm to look for Warriors who will be able to take part in the dangerous tournament to protect their world, I searched everywhere until I finally found the ones who would be strong enough to fight in the many battles against dangerous opponents before finally facing the very Master Shao Khan himself"

The turtles, Mona and Splinter were silent for a few moments as they stared at Raiden, shock and bewilderment on their faces.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" said Splinter.

"You can say that again Master Splinter" said Donatello.

Leonardo used the tip of his katana to prick his finger trying to wake himself up from some strange dream he was having but to no success.

Raiden looked back at them and the puzzled and perplexed expression returned to his face.

"You don't believe a word I'm saying do you?" he said.

"Sorry" said Leonardo "But it's not every day we come across some guy who appears out of the sky with lightning and thunder"

Raiden frowned but he saw the turtles point.

"I can see you're confused" he said "As I am confused on finding creatures such as yourselves in Earthrealm"

Raphael looked a little offended.

"What's wrong with us?" he snapped but before he could get more aggressive Splinter whacked him with his cane making him yelp.

"What a hot head" sighed Leonardo "Sorry about him"

Raiden nodded but he also looked apologetic about how he spoke to the turtles, Mona and Splinter.

"Maybe we should talk a little more about you before I talk more about why I am here" said Raiden "Such as why you are what you are"

"I can explain that" said Splinter stepping forward and looking up at the tall Thunder God.

"I am Master Splinter" he said "And this is our story..."

"Here we go again" said Michelangelo "The origin of the Ninja turtles"

"Shush" said Donatello.

The five reptiles listened as Splinter told the story to Raiden of him being the pet of Master Yoshi and how after his Master was murdered, he had found the turtles after the traffic accident involving the ooze that mutated them.

He then explained how they became the mutants they were now and how they lived in the New York sewers and trained them in Ninjitsu so they could protect themselves and fight crime.

When he got to Monalisa he explained how they had found her a year ago and had given her a home and how she was now Raphael's mate and member of the team.

"I named my sons after the four Masters of the Renaissance after finding a washed up book in the storm drain" ended Splinter as he pointed to each turtle who bowed after being said their name before finally ending with Monalisa who bowed.

"I see" said Raiden "That is an interesting story"

He analysed the turtles and Monalisa.

"From what I saw before I confronted you" said Raiden "You are confident fighters"

"We have been training in Ninjitsu all our lives" said Leonardo "Ever since the day we could walk on two legs and Mona's learnt other martial arts too since she was young"

The turtles and Mona agreed.

Raiden nodded.

"Then I am confident I have found the right warriors" he said "Earthrealm is desperate for defenders, if Shao Khan conquers your world, you will lose everything and everyone you hold dear"

Splinter narrowed his eyes.

"This is nothing different to what we have dealt with in the past" he said "We have risked life and limb to protect New York, but now we are faced with saving the planet"

He looked up at Raiden and bowed.

"I offer my defence to save Earthrealm" he said.

Seeing Splinter's noble gestures Leonardo stepped forward and bowed.

"I am prepared to fight for Earthrealm" he said.

"So am I!" said Mona stepping forward and bowing.

"You're not alone" said Raphael bowing "I shall fight for the freedom of Earthrealm"

"I also!" said Donatello bowing.

"Me too!" said Michelangelo bowing "Those dudes better prepare for my nun chucks!"

Raphael whacked the back of his younger brother's head in annoyance.

Raiden looked at the turtles, the lizard and their rat Master and nodded.

"Thank you" he said "Then we better hurry and be there for the tournament"

He then threw his hands up in the air and thunder and lightning sounded before they were all engulfed by a bright white light.

Michelangelo squealed in fright and grabbed onto Donatello.

Raphael pulled Mona towards him and Leonardo got hold of Splinter.

* * *

When the light subsided the turtles, Mona and Splinter found themselves in a dark Purple wasteland.

Raphael never let go of Mona as they looked around the wasteland.

As far as they eye could see they were surrounded by jagged rocks and mists and high mountains with misty peaks.

They could also see the tall imperial palaces and castles and some tiny villages amongst the many hills and mountains and dead trees.

"Whoa!" said Michelangelo never letting Donatello go for a second.

"Not much life in this place" said Raphael.

"This is Outworld" said Raiden "A very dangerous world, overrun by Shokhan, Centaurens, and bloodthirsty Tarkatens alike"

Raphael still kept Mona close to him to protect her.

"Mona" he whispered "You stay close to us ok, I know you can handle yourself but I won't let any of those Outworld scum to get their hands on you"

"Ok" said Mona clasping his hands "I promise"

Raphael kissed her forehead.

"Stick together my children" said Splinter looking around "you never know what's out here"

Leonardo unsheathed his katana ready for anything or anyone who would attack them at any moment.

"You must always be on your guard here" said Raiden "Like I said before this place is very dangerous"

He turned to the five reptiles and Splinter.

"Now" he said "We must report to Shao Khan's trusted subordinate Shang Tsung at his arena in his Fortress as the defenders of Earthrealm to begin the Tournament..."

**So the Turtles have accepted the challenge and are about to face the first round of the Tournament. How will that go and who will be up first to fight?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting Shang Tsung**

When they arrived at Shang Tsung's Fortress, they walked into the Courtyard Area where there were many combatants waiting to compete as well as Spectators standing around a large arena.

The wooden arena was huge and on one side were many spectators and under a Japanese styled green roof being held up by red pillars and surrounded by golden Dragons sat a man with long dark grey hair hair and a tiny beard and mustache on a throne.

"Shang Tsung" whispered Leonardo in a worried voice.

"He's scarier in real life man!" whispered Michelangelo. Raphael kept his arm around Mona as he looked up at the sorcerer.

"What happens now?" asked Donatello to Raiden.

"Now" said Raiden "Shang Tsung will announce the trails for the Tournament"

"Trails?" said Leonardo "We have to do trails?"

Raiden nodded

"To deem whether someone is worthy to fight in the main tournament" he said "And fight the really dangerous combatants of Shao Khan"

Michelangelo gulped.

"Normally I'd be hyped for this" he said "But now I feel weak in the knees"

"This isn't the Battle Nexus Mikey" said Donatello "And this isn't the game we play back home...this is the real thing!"

Raphael looked at Mona and pulled her closer to him.

"Shush my sons" said Splinter looking up at Shang Tsung as the sorcerer stood from his throne and raised his arms to address everyone in the arena "It seems Shang Tsung is about to speak"

The turtles went quiet as they looked up at Shang Tsung.

"Combatants!"Shang Tsung boomed out "I am Shang Tsung, in the coming days each of you will fight for the protection of your worlds!"

He looked across to the other combatants who stood before the arena.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in History; This Tournament will determine your Realm's fates! If you defeat all your Opponents, you face one final challenge...Me!"

As he looked around the arena, he caught sight of Raiden, the turtles, Mona and Splinter.

"And what do we have here fighting for the protection of Earthrealm?"

He raised his eyebrow and began to float down towards Raiden, the five reptiles and Master Splinter.

As he got closer Raphael gripped Mona even tighter to him to protect her, Michelangelo squeaked in fear and Donatello and Leonardo stood before Splinter to protect him.

"Keep calm my sons" said Splinter softly.

"Well Raiden" mocked Shang Tsung "These are the creatures to defend Earthrealm? They don't look like Earthrealmers"

"They are" said Raiden "And they are very good combatants from what I saw"

Splinter smiled proudly at Raiden's comment but Shang Tsung began to laugh mockingly.

"How can four mutant turtles, a humanoid Lizard and a walking talking rodent be great combatants?" he said "Let alone Earthrealmers? They won't last long in the trails"

"We'll see" said Raiden "I've seen what they can do"

Shang Tsung just smirked and analysed the five reptiles and Master Splinter.

He looked over to Monalisa and raised an eyebrow.

"What an interesting creature" he said "I can see Shao Khan taking a liking to you"

Monalisa grimaced and Raphael snarled.

"Keep your prying eyes off her!" he growled reaching for his sai.

Shang Tsung laughed and crossed his arms.

"You can't protect her forever turtle" he said "You'll have to let go of her to fight"

"Who says I need constant protection?" growled Mona "I can fight pretty well too if my mate is occupied"

Raphael still kept his hand on Mona but gripped his sai with the other hand.

"You lay a finger on her I'll impale my sai in both your eyes!" he snarled, his eyes burning with hate at the smug looking sorcerer.

"Raphael!" barked Splinter worried at his son's hot temper would make the sorcerer do something to him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" hissed Leonardo "You don't know what you're dealing with!"

Shang Tsung looked at Splinter and chuckled then looked back at Raphael.

"Looks like you need reining in" he mocked "You better behave if you want to live through the tournament"

Raphael snarled again and held Mona close but he said nothing.

Shang Tsung looked at Raiden again and smirked.

"You think you've gotten great warriors, but they will never survive against Shao Khan's chosen warriors" he said "The trails may be bad, but they'll be wishing for death by the time they get to the real tournament"

"Again Shang Tsung" said Raiden "We'll see, these reptiles and the rat may surprise you"

"Yeah, you'll see" whispered Michelangelo under his breath "We kick butt like true honourable ninja!"

Shang Tsung looked up at Michelangelo.

"You said something?" he said.

Michelangelo looked up and the colour drained from his face in nervousness.

"Erm...meep!" he said.

Shang Tsung smirked showing his shiny white teeth under his moustache.

"You seem like a confident one turtle" he said "What is your name?"

"M...M...M...Michelangelo" croaked Michelangelo

"Well Michelangelo" said Shang Tsung, his smile getting wider "Since you seem to be confident and ready, you shall be the first to fight in the trails!"

Michelangelo squeaked again in shock and the others looked terrified.

"Mikey!" cried Mona.

Everyone else looked horrified.

Splinter tried to be confident for Mikey's sake.

"Be brave my son" he said "Remember all I have taught you, you can do this!"

"If he paid enough attention" said Raphael under his breath.

"Come on bro!" said Donatello "If you managed to win the Battle Nexus you can do this!"

Michelangelo looked so nervous they could see beads of sweat on his forehead.

He took out his nun chucks and began spinning them.

"Thanks guys" he said "I'll do my best"

He walked up to the area and stood ready to fight whoever was to fight him.

Shang Tsung floated back up to his throne and sat down.

He looked down at the arena and at the terrified young turtle as he prepared to face his first opponent.

Seeing Michelangelo shiver and shake in fear and sweating amused him.

"So these are the brave great warriors you have brought before me to defend Earthrealm eh Raiden" he thought "They sure as Outworld stands won't survive in the main tournament, this will be amusing to watch!"

He clapped his hands and made everyone pay attention.

"First combatant to fight for the protection of Earthrealm, Michelangelo!" he announced.

Michelangelo looked up at Shang Tsung who clapped his hands again and announced the opponent.

Michelangelo looked towards the other end of the arena and saw a man dressed in beige robes and his black hair slicked back.

Michelangelo cocked his head on one side.

"Hey, he doesn't look too scary" he thought "This'll be a piece of cake!"

As if reading his thoughts, the warrior produced a staff with two blades on the ends and began to spin it.

Michelangelo gulped and began to swing his nun chucks.

"For preparation for the tournament!" shouted Shang Tsung "Let the first trail begin! FIGHT!"

**Yikes! Michelangelo's the first combatant! Will he succeed or will he be defeated? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Trials Begin**

**Michelangelo**

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks as he stared down at the warrior with the doubled bladed staff.

His heart beat fast in his chest.

Normally when playing a video game he would be hyped and laughing as he hit the controls, but this wasn't a video game! This was the real thing!

If he lost he didn't know what Shang Tsung would do to him!

"If this is the real Mortal Kombat..." he thought "That would mean the Fatalities would be real! Oh crap!"

"I can smell your fear turtle!" said the warrior "Prepare to be defeated!" he then ran towards Michelangelo swinging his staff.

Michelangelo instantly got into action and began to fight back by avoiding the swinging staff and aiming his nun chucks at the warrior as soon as he got an opening.

As he fought, Raiden bit his lip in worry.

"He seems terrified" he said.

"That's Mikey all over" commented Raphael as he watched his baby brother fight the warrior "He doesn't realise how serious things are until he's faced with them"

He gritted his teeth seeing his brother fight the first round in the trails.

"Come on Mikey!" he said softly "Kick his butt!"

Mona clenched her fists and silently cheered Michelangelo on.

Splinter gritted his teeth and silently prayed for his youngest son.

"Remember all I taught you my son! Please remember what I taught you!"

"Come on little brother!" pleaded Leonardo and Donatello together as they shook their fists in anticipation.

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks and leapt around as he tried to avoid the bladed staff, he managed to whack the warrior in the chin and shoulder causing him to stumble backwards.

(The turtles and Mona cheered him on at that bit)

Michelangelo then leapt in the air to fly at the warrior but he lifted his staff and the blade caught his shoulder!

Michelangelo yelled in agony and fell head over heels onto the arena.

"Mikey!" cried the turtles and Mona "My son!" cried Splinter.

Raphael drew his sai and prepared to run into the arena to help his baby brother but Raiden stopped him.

"We cannot interfere!" he said.

"What!" cried Raphael "That's my baby brother!"

"I wish we could interfere but it's the rules!" said Raiden "You will face terrible punishment if you break any of the tournament rules!"

Raphael growled but Splinter held his cane up to shook his head.

"Raphael" he said "Listen to him!"

Raphael looked back at Michelangelo who was bleeding from the shoulder but he got up before the warrior could attack him more and did a round house kick at the warrior causing him to fall backwards.

Michelangelo then ran up and before the warrior could use his staff on him, Michelangelo kicked it away and pinned him down placing his nun chuck over his throat.

The warrior was shocked but he was so dazed he couldn't push Michelangelo off him.

Shang Tsung then clapped his hands.

"Michelangelo wins" he announced.

The turtles, Splinter and Mona cheered and Raiden smiled.

Michelangelo grinned then stood up and got off the warrior who pulled himself to his feet.

Michelangelo then showed respect for his opponent by bowing to the warrior who looked up at Shang Tsung with terror!

Michelangelo wondered what he was looking so scared at until suddenly the warrior's soul was pulled out of him in a green essence form!

The Warrior screamed in agony as his soul was ripped out of him then he fell to the ground and never moved again.

Everyone stared in horror at the scene that took place and Michelangelo yelped in shock.

Despite his bleeding shoulder he tried to walk back to his family but Shang Tsung clapped his hands.

"You must fight a second fight before you can join your family Michelangelo" he said as the body of the dead warrior was moved off the arena by two other warriors.

Michelangelo looked up at Shang Tsung, the colour had drained from his face at the sight he had seen and he didn't know who his next opponent was going to be.

"Understand this!" said Shang Tsung "If you do not kill your opponent, I will take their soul myself"

The turtles, Mona and Splinter looked at each other in shock and Michelangelo looked sick at the thought.

"I don't know what's worse" said Raphael "Being killed by your opponent or having your soul ripped out by that evil bastard"

"I can agree with you on that Raph" said Leonardo

"Yeah" said Donatello.

Splinter just shook his head in disapproval but he knew they had to follow the tournaments rules.

"Now" said Shang Tsung "Your next opponent" he clapped his hands and a large terrifying Tarkatan warrior appeared!

As it saw Michelangelo it snarled and gnashed its horrible teeth!

Michelangelo's heart beat faster and his stomach did several flips and he saw the Tarkaten snarl then make its blades appear out of his arms.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" said Leonardo sarcastically as the other's stared at the Tarkaten in horror.

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks and thought back to when he fought the foot ninja with blades.

He had become good at dodging attacks from swords and other bladed weapons but seeing this savage Tarkaten who drooled and snarled obviously hungry for his flesh made him wonder if he would be able to fight and not get a scratch.

"Come on focus Mikey!" he told himself as he gripped his nun chucks "Just stay calm and fight!"

"FIGHT!" he heard Shang Tsung shout.

No sooner did the sorcerer shout than the Tarkaten run at Michelangelo and start slashing the air with his blades.

The turtles and Mona gritted their teeth and grasped their hands in fear as they watched Michelangelo fight the bloodthirsty savage.

"Please be ok Mikey!" begged Mona "Stay focused!"

Michelangelo gritted his teeth in determination as he fought the Tarkaten, he managed to block its blades but he yelped in pain as the sharp blades caught his hands and arms when he failed to dodge them completely.

Mona cried out in fear as she saw Michelangelo get slashed a couple of times and Raphael hopped about a little as he tried to fight the urge to jump in-between the Tarkaten and his baby brother and stab the savage monster to death with his sai.

Leonardo and Donatello were also trying to fight the urge and Splinter was gripping his cane in worry.

"Focus my son!" he whispered "You can fight that monster!"

Everyone then cried out in horror as the Tarkaten kicked Michelangelo in the chest and sent him flying onto his shell.

"Mikey!" cried everyone in shock as the Tarkaten leapt on Michelangelo and opened its mouth drooling and growing.

Michelangelo screamed in terror but he saw his nun chuck still in his hand and held it up towards the Tarkaten who had its jaws open and wedged it between its upper and lower jaws!

Everyone cried out in shock as Michelangelo pushed the nun chuck against the Tarkatens open jaws and forced it to stand up.

"Whoa nice move Mikey!" cried Donatello.

"Yeesh!" said Raphael "That looks painful!"

Michelangelo pulled a face as he pushed the Tarkaten back smelling its nasty breath.

He then wrenched the nun chuck out of the Tarkatens mouth and swung his nun chuck around into its jaw with all his strength.

As he did the Tarkaten fell back with blood flying from its mouth and landed on his back.

Michelangelo stood still swinging his nun chucks and waited for it to get up again but it didn't.

Shang Tsung clapped announcing Michelangelo the winner then waved his hands about pulling the Tarkatens soul from its body.

Michelangelo grimaced as he saw Shang Tsung take the Tarkatens soul.

"Congratulations Michelangelo" said Shang Tsung "You have proved yourself strong enough to fight in the Tournament for the safety of Earthrealm"

Everyone cheered and Michelangelo instantly jumped off the arena to join his family and Raiden.

"Well done Mikey!" praised Leonardo.

"Great work little brother!" said Raphael as Donatello and Mona patted Michelangelo on the back.

Raiden and Splinter also praised Michelangelo.

"I got some band aids and medicine in my bag" said Donatello holding up a bag which he always carried around with him on missions "I'll get you patched up"

"Thanks Donny" said Michelangelo.

Shang Tsung floated down from his throne and stood before the turtles.

Raphael snarled at him seeing the Sorcerer come close to them. If there were no rules on the tournament he would have gone and impaled the sorcerer with his sai.

"Very good Michelangelo" said Shang Tsung "But now, it is time to test the next combatant"

The turtles eyes widened in fear wondering who the next one would be.

Shang Tsung smirked then turned his eyes to Monalisa.

"It was very rude of me" he said "But I wanted to see how the cocky one would act" he turned his eyes to Michelangelo who was being tended to by Donatello.

Raphael's stomach lurched as he saw the Sorcerer look at his mate with that evil smug smile.

"I should have said...ladies first" said Shang Tsung extending his hand in a presenting gesture to Mona then over to the arena.

Raphael growled and stepped towards Shang Tsung.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" he growled.

"Raphael!" said Raiden "You must abide by Shang Tsung's rules"

Raphael snarled but Mona turned to him.

"Raph...baby" she whispered cupping his face with her own "Please...calm down, I'll be ok"

Raphael grasped her shoulders "Mona..." he started to protest.

"Raph I'll be ok" said Mona "I promise" she leaned her forehead against Raphael's before kissing him passionately

"How touching" said Shang Tsung wrinkling his nose at the sight of the two lovers.

Leonardo growled at Shang Tsung, he was gripping his katana so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

After a few seconds Mona and Raphael slid away from each other's lips and Mona walked over to the arena.

"Good luck Monalisa" whispered Raiden as he hoped she would succeed in her trial.

Raphael started to fidget in fear for his mate but Leonardo stood near him and tried to keep him calm. Michelangelo started chewing his fingers in worry for his big sister, Donatello put his hands around his shoulders to calm him despite feeling worried himself and Splinter again gripped his cane in stress.

They all knew Mona was a capable fighter and very dangerous in fights with the Foot and the Purple Dragons but after what they witnessed earlier they were very worried.

Shang Tsung floated back to his throne as Mona took few deep breathes and took her bladed fans out of her belt as she prepared to fight her first opponent to determine her place in the tournament.

**So Michelangelo was able to defeat his opponents and is worthy to fight in the main tournament!**

**But now it's Monalisa's turn! How will she do?**

**Find out the the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**The Trials Continue**

**Monalisa**

Mona gripped her closed fans and looked up at Shang Tsung as he prepared to announce her opponent.

Shang Tsung then clapped his hands and a grey robed warrior appeared on the arena.

Mona narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"FIGHT!" barked Shang Tsung.

The Warrior instantly charged at Mona but she did a leap and jumped onto his shoulders before diving behind him and doing a forward roll.

"Nice move!" commented Donatello and the others agreed nodding.

Mona then turned to the warrior and flicked open her fans ready to attack.

The warrior then took out his weapons revealing them to be two short katanas.

Mona gritted her teeth as she looked at the katanas, they looked small but they did look razor sharp and as the warrior had taken them out, they had made a whistling sound.

The other turtles heard the sound too and Leonardo gulped in worry.

"Those blades sound sharp" he said in a concerned voice. Splinter agreed and bit his lip as he watched Mona and the warrior stare each other down before they rushed towards each other waving their weapons.

As soon as they connected, Mona and the warrior began to fight close in hand to hand combat.

Mona managed to slash the warrior's face and shoulders with her bladed fans as she ran at him before closing them and using them as knives to fight against his blades.

Blood gushed from the warrior's face and shoulders as he tried to catch Mona with his own blades.

All the while, they tried to kick at each other's feet attempting to trip the other up.

The Warrior soon succeeded in tripping Mona up and his blade caught her lower arm as she fell.

Mona yelped in pain and the other turtles, Splinter and Raiden gasped in shock as she fell.

"Mona!" shouted Raphael. Leonardo instantly grabbed hold of him to stop him from running onto the arena.

Mona winced over her slashed arm and looked up to see the warrior about to pounce on her with his blades pointing downwards intending to impale her!

Mona quickly moved by rolling onto her side before the warrior could touch her and his blades impaled the wooden arena floor.

Mona opened her fans again and aimed for the warrior as he jumped up and began to slash his knives at her again.

As he aimed the blades at her, Mona held up her fans and the blades got caught in the gaps in them.

Mona then twisted the fan and pulled the blades out of his hands before kicking him away, as she kicked him, he fell backwards but he didn't fall down.

The turtles, Splinter and Raiden silently cheered at her disarming move then saw Mona throw down her fans, the sharp blades on them impaling the wooden floor as they were dropped and run towards her opponent to fight with bare fists and feet.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the warrior and Mona fought with determination to bring the other down, fists and feet flying everywhere.

Finally Mona managed to bring the warrior down and sat on his chest before placing her hands around his head.

The warrior looked up at her with wide eyes as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"You fought well" she said "But I know what that bastard will do to you if I let you live"

She then snapped his neck with a quick move of her hands.

Everyone winced as they heard the snapping sound of the warrior's neck breaking then watched as Mona stood up and walked over to her fans before pulling them up from the ground.

Shang Tsung clapped his hands.

"Monalisa wins" he announced, he looked down at Mona as she returned to her spot on the arena to fight the next opponent.

"I have to say Mona" said Shang Tsung "You are more willing to kill"

Mona glared up at the sorcerer.

"If you must know" she said "I did not wish to do that"

The sorcerer laughed and clapped his hands.

"Prepare to meet your next opponent" he said "And may you pray to survive this one"

The turtles looked worried and Raphael growled again wanting to lunge forward again, but Leonardo gripped his arms.

Mona looked ahead and saw a Tarkatan just like the one Michelangelo fought appear snarling and slashing its arm blades.

"Shit" she whispered softly staring at it.

Raphael once again tried to step forward but Leonardo stopped him. Raphael glared at his older brother but Leonardo reminded Raphael about what nasty punishment he could face if he broke any of the rules.

Raphael growled but he agreed and looked back to watch Mona as she faced the Tarkatan warrior.

"Fight!" barked Shang Tsung.

Mona gritted her teeth and faced the Tarkaten warrior who ran at her with his blades. Mona flicked out her fans and ducked as the Tarkaten raced towards her and tried to slash at her head but she ducked and slashed at the Tarkaten's legs making him yell in agony.

Raphael discreetly punched the air in triumph as he saw that happen.

Mona then moved quickly and slashed the Tarkaten's back but the Tarkaten moved his blade behind him and the razor sharp tip caught her cheek!

Mona cried out in pain and stepped backwards almost falling.

The turtles, Splinter and Raiden gasped in shock.

Mona grabbed her cheek but she recovered and fell back onto her tail giving her balance as she kicked her legs like a kangaroo towards the Tarkaten who ran at her again slashing his blades.

"Nice move!" said Leonardo as the Tarkaten fell onto his back.

Mona jumped back onto her feet and faced the Tarkaten as he came at her again.

Mona then closed her blades and used them like knives as he came at her with his blades and began to clash them with her closed fans.

For a few minutes they fought in hand to hand combat, Mona grimaced at the smell of the savage tarkaten's nasty smelling breath and the drool on its teeth.

Mona then decided to finish the fight and she crossed her closed fans blocking an attack from the Tarkaten, then before he could do anything else, she pulled one of her closed fans away and opened it before slashing his throat.

Then as her fan slashed his throat, Mona lifted her foot and kicked the Tarkaten back and he fell to the ground choking up his own blood.

The turtles and Splinter cheered as Mona swung her fan making the blood fly off and she turned to Shang Tsung, her long hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Shang Tsung clapped his hands.

"Congratulations Monalisa" he said "You have shown to be a strong fighter, you will fight in the main tournament for Earthrealm"

Mona nodded then went to join the turtles and Splinter.

Raphael hugged his mate close and kissed her despite her being sweaty.

The other turtles congratulated Mona and Splinter bowed to his adopted daughter saying how proud he was of her.

As they were congratulating Mona, Shang Tsung flew down from his throne and stood before the group again.

"Well Raiden" he said looking at the Thunder God, "You have shown that two of the combatants you choose to defend Earthrealm are good enough to compete in the Tournament, but how will the other's fair?"

Raphael growled again.

Shang Tsung then turned to the hot headed turtle.

"Well" he said "you have shown to be rather aggressive when not in combat" he clapped his hands "You Raphael are the next combatant in the trails, let's see how well you do against some of the opponents I assign you"

Raphael gripped his sai as he felt the want to get on that arena and show Shang Tsung what he was really made of.

But before he stepped onto the arena, he turned to Mona and embraced her again.

Mona nuzzled him and kissed him before whispering "Good luck baby"

Raphael kissed her again then got wishes of good luck from his brothers, sensei and Raiden before walking onto the arena to begin his trial.

Mona bit her lip in worry as she watched her mate, Leonardo noticed her face and stood by her for support and comfort.

Raphael looked up at Shang Tsung and gripped his sai tightly.

"Bring it!" he growled "Show me what you got!"

Shang Tsung smirked down at the hot headed turtle.

"Very well" he said "I shall..."

**So Monalisa's done well in her trials, but now it's Raphael's turn! How will he fair? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya people! Sorry about the late update, I was thinking about what to write in this chapter but I've finally got it up! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Raphael's Trial**

Raphael gritted his teeth and gripped his sai.

"Come on you bastard!" he snarled under his breath "Show me who I'm fighting! I'll tear 'em to pieces"

Everyone could see how eager Raphael was getting.

"He can't wait to get started" commented Donatello.

"Typical Raphael" said Leonardo "Always wanting to get into the fight"

He looked down at Mona and saw she was looking worried; he clasped her hand for comfort and reassurance.

"Don't worry Mona" he said "As long as I've known Raph, he's the toughest and most stubborn turtle I know"

Mona looked up at Leonardo and nodded in agreement with a weak smile.

Shang Tsung then clapped his hands and smiled a wicked smirk, he obviously had something planned.

Raphael cocked his head on one side in suspicion then Shang Tsung announced the combatant he had to face.

As soon as he said the name, everyone froze in shock and Raphael's eyes widened.

The combatant that appeared was not a human ninja monk like the ones Michelangelo and Mona faced, but a large dangerous and savage Tarkatan!

And to make matters more worrying, the Tarkaten was almost half as big as the previous Tarakatan's that fought in the trials.

"Hey!" cried Michelangelo in protest "That's foul play that is! He should have gotten a ninja monk!"

He was then whacked across the head by Donatello who shook his head.

"You heard what Raiden said!" he scolded "If you step out of line here they'll do worse to you!"

"I'm just saying!" said Michelangelo rubbing his head in annoyance "Why has Raphael gotten that monster for a combatant? He should have gotten the same as us!"

Both turtles looked across to Splinter, Raiden, Leonardo and Mona. Leonardo looked shocked, Mona looked terrified for her mate and Splinter and Raiden looked furious at Shang Tsung's decision for Raphael's combatant.

Shang Tsung just continued to smirk as he looked down at the scene below him.

"FIGHT!" he bellowed.

Raphael gripped his sai and glared hard at the Tarkatan.

"So you want to fight huh?" he snarled "Then come on" he charged at the Tarkatan and held his sai up as the savage monster clanged his blades on them.

Everyone bit their lips as Raphael battled ruthlessly against the Tarkatan throwing kicks, punches and his sai blades at every open area on the fanged beast.

"Go Raph!" cheered Michelangelo "Kick his butt back to the Neatherealm!"

Mona pressed her fists into her lips as she watched her mate fight fearlessly and honourably.

Shang Tsung frowned as he watched the turtle do well for about five minutes but then his smirk returned as the Tarkatan began to show no mercy by slashing his blades at the turtle's limbs intending to dismember him!

Raphael then back flipped away as the Tarkatan slashed his arm blades at his legs then flipped his sai so he was holding the tips of the blades.

Leonardo then saw what he was about to do and bit his lip.

Raphael then glared at the Tarkatan coming towards him and held up his sai in a throwing position.

"End of the line! Monster!" he snarled.

Then as soon as he got an opening, he threw his sai at the Tarakatan's head and the blades impaled his eyes!

The Tarkatan screamed horribly causing everyone to wince, then their jaws dropped as Raphael strode up to the monster who stumbled as he was about to fall dead and grabbed the hilts of the sai.

No sooner had he done that Raphael placed his foot on the Tarkatan's chest and pushed away with all his might ripping the monster's head off in the process.

Everyone gasped in horror and shock as the headless Tarkatan fell to the ground and Raphael held up its head above his own with the blood dripping all over him.

Shang Tsung looked rather surprised but he clapped and announced:

"Raphael Wins, Fatality!"

Everyone stared in horror at the blood-soaked Raphael and Michelangelo placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

He knew Raphael to be quite bloodthirsty during battles with the Foot, Purple Dragons and other enemies they had fought but he never saw anything like that.

Finally the silence was broken by Shang Tsung's clapping.

"I'm impressed Raphael" he said "You performed the first Fatality in the trials, I wonder if you'll do it again, that is if you survive your second round"

"If it were a ninja monk, I wouldn't have performed that" said Raphael "He would have deserved a quick painless death, that Monster was a mindless creature with no humanity or remorse"

Shang Tsung frowned, but the other turtles, Mona, Splinter and Raiden looked relieved at the fact that he hadn't turned into a blood lustful killer.

Splinter gave a small smile at Raphael's honour.

Shang Tsung leaned back on his throne and got ready to clap his hands.

"Very well" he said "Now, prepare to meet your next opponent"

Raphael gripped his sai and got ready to fight as the next opponent appeared as Shang Tsung clapped his hands.

As soon as the combatant appeared, Raphael felt his heart pound hard with a twinge of fear.

Standing before him was another Tarkatan but this one was bigger than the one he just fought! And to make matters worse, this one looked very hungry for flesh and was swinging his blades around in a determined way.

"Fuck!" Raphael thought in his head.

The others all thought the same thing as they stared at the monster that stepped towards Raphael.

Michelangelo clung onto Donatello and Leonardo wrapped his arms around Mona as she looked terrified for her mate.

Splinter and Raiden bit their lips in worry.

Raphael gritted his teeth as he successfully hid his fear and swallowed his pride before charging at the Tarkaten and waved his sai about.

But the Tarkatan proved to be a rather difficult opponent as he kept slashing his blades at Raphael each time the hot headed turtle tried to stab him with his sai.

As he slashed the blades, Raphael kept trying to block each move with his sai and duck as the sharp blades flew over his head and at his legs.

Shang Tsung's smirk got wider as he saw the turtle struggle to keep moving to avoid the blades.

"This is getting good" he said "I can see he's starting to get tired, he won't survive this!"

Mona saw Shang Tsung looking smug and saw his lips move. Leonardo did as well and his blood boiled.

"That bastard!" he growled "That Dishonourable, despicable fiend!"

"If Raphael doesn't get out of there he'll be slashed to pieces!" cried Donatello.

Splinter looked terrified as he saw how Raphael was getting tired and he couldn't keep up the fight for much longer.

Shang Tsung smirked and watched the whole show.

Mona felt tears in her eyes as she felt scared for her mate seeing how he was clearly starting to struggle.

Finally Leonardo could take it no more! He was furious that Shang Tsung had unfairly placed a more difficult opponent in front of his brother and how Shang Tsung had deliberately made sure that this monster would kill him.

Now seeing his brother in danger of being hacked to pieces he felt that something had to be done!

He quickly took out a kunai knife from his belt and threw it at the Tarkatan. Mona saw him do so and her eyes widened, as did the other turtles, Raiden and Splinter.

"Leonardo!" cried Splinter and Raiden in shock as he the small blade then embedded itself into the neck of the beast and stayed there.

The Tarkaten yelled and stopped slashing at Raphael to tend to his neck.

Raphael seeing his chance then leapt onto the Tarkatan and began to stab him several times with his sai making blood spray up from the wounds then he punched the Tarkaten so hard in the jaw he broke it.

Finally Raphael finished the job by stabbing the monster in-between the eyes and standing up.

He then turned around to Leonardo in shock realising he had thrown the knife to distract the beast so he could fight back.

"Leonardo!" cried Splinter still shocked by his eldest son's actions. Even though he was pleased that Leonardo had stepped into help his brother as he was in dire need, he knew that Leonardo might be punished severely for breaking the rules.

"LEO!"

Raphael ran over to Leonardo with wide eyes but before he could get close to his brother, Shang Tsung appeared with his arms folded.

"Leonardo" he said "Don't think for a minute that I didn't see what you did"

Leonardo glared at Shang Tsung whilst everyone else looked terrified.

"You saying I played unfairly or cheated?" he spat "After you deliberately choose a way too strong opponent for my brother to fight when my little brother and sister were given equally strong ones!"

Shang Tsung crossed his arms and glared at the blue masked turtle.

"The tournament rules are stated in the trials as well as the main tournament, that no combatant will have assistance from another, unless they are in a dual fight" he said "Thus you broke that rule and we punish those who break rules very severely!"

Everyone looked at Shang Tsung dreading the punishment he was going to pass over Leonardo and Raiden lowered his head in sadness.

"Leonardo" he said seriously as a smirk crossed his face, "You have broken one of the tournament rules by helping your brother when he was fighting his opponent"

"You chose that opponent so Raphael would be mincemeat!" growled Leonardo "You have no honour!"

"Well said Leo!" spat Mona "Pathetic! Cowardly!"

Shang Tsung looked across to Mona and glared.

"You hold your tongue lizard!" he snarled "or you'll share the same punishment!"

Raphael instantly pulled Mona towards him despite the fact he was still covered in the Tarakatan's blood.

"You will not touch her!" he growled.

Shang Tsung looked at Raphael and glared again.

"Count yourself lucky I'm not going to make you fight again" he said "You may have been lucky because of your big brother, but you won't be so lucky in the main tournament!"

"Is that a Threat?" snarled Splinter "You dare threaten my children?"

Shang Tsung looked at Splinter and narrowed his eyes unthreatened by the wrathful rat.

He then looked back at Leonardo.

"For your actions Leonardo" he said "You will be locked in Goro's Lair!"

"GORO?!" cried Michelangelo in terror.

"That monster!?" cried Donatello.

"WHAT!?" cried Mona

"No!" said Raphael.

Shang Tsung then looked at the turtles, Splinter, Raiden and Mona then grinned and grabbed Leonardo's wrist causing him to disappear in a light.

"LEO!" cried the turtles and Mona together

"My son!" cried Splinter.

"What did you do to him?" Raphael demanded furiously.

"I merely teleported him to the dungeons outside Goro's Lair" said Shang Tsung "And there he will stay until it is time for him to face Goro for his trial, and I very much doubt he will survive"

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Mona.

Splinter snarled angrily.

"You had better not let my son be hurt!" he said "Never have I seen such dishonour!"

"Silence!" barked Shang Tsung "Leonardo will be just fine, maybe just slightly uncomfortable in the dark dungeons, but still alive"

He then floated back to his throne with everyone glaring at him.

"We shall continue the trials until you have all been tested" said Shang Tsung "and then" he added "We shall watch and see if Leonardo survives his trial with Goro"

Raphael hugged Mona close in fear for his brother.

Donatello and Michelangelo tried to reassure Splinter who looked worried for Leonardo.

Raiden glared at Shang Tsung but he worried for Leonardo having to face Goro when his brothers and sensei had finished their trials.

**Raphael's performed his fatality! **

**But Leonardo broke the rules by helping him out with his second fight!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya readers! So Sorry about the late upload, I had terrible case of writer's block!**

**I know you all want to know what will happen to our heroes in Mortal Kombat so here's the trial of Donatello!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Donatello's Trial**

Shang Tsung looked upon the remaining reptiles, Splinter and Raiden then clapped his hands.

"Enough of this fear for your disobedient member" he barked.

Splinter bared his teeth and the others glared at the sorcerer who again did nothing but smile a cruel smile.

"The next combatant" Shang Tsung said "Is Donatello"

Donatello gulped and took out his bo staff.

"Remember my son" said Splinter "Do not hesitate! These combatants will show no mercy on you if you don't throw more offence, don't give them a chance to kill you"

Donatello bowed to Splinter understanding him.

"Yes Master" he said.

He turned to the platform arena and took a deep breath; he then walked up to it and gripped his staff ready to fight.

Shang Tsung smirked then clapped his hands to announce the combatant to fight Donatello.

As he clapped his hands, a monk ninja appeared and produced a long chain with a sharp dagger on one end and a large round ball on the other end.

Donatello gulped as he stared at the chain.

The Monk prepared to swing his chain as he stared Donatello down; Donatello held his staff up and looked up at Shang Tsung as he barked "FIGHT!"

Donatello gritted his teeth as he saw the Monk lift his ball chain and start swinging it around above his head.

Donatello bit his lip as he wondered how he was going to fight this monk without getting knocked out by the ball on the end of the chain.

The others were worried to, Mona gripped Raphael's hands and Michelangelo stood close to Splinter as they watched the brainy turtle try and look for an opening.

After a few seconds the monk swung his ball at Donatello who ducked and began to wave his staff at the monk.

The monk swung the ball around trying to hit Donatello with it, but Donatello was able to see where the ball was aiming and used his bo staff to hit the ball back like hitting a baseball!

"Well hit Donny!" cheered Michelangelo.

The monk glared and threw his ball at him again but the turtle bent over backwards to avoid it and landed onto his shell before doing a jump kick at the monk who fell backwards.

Donatello then jumped up and ran over to the monk to hit him with his staff, but the monk used his chain to block the staff and kick Donatello back.

Donatello stumbled backwards then saw the monk use the razor sharp knife at the end of the chain and swing it around.

Donatello again tried to avoid the knife but as he dodged one strike, he yelped in pain as he felt the sharp weapon cut his arm.

Everyone winced in fear as Donatello inspected his slashed arm.

As he did he saw the monk aim his chain at him and before he could move, the monk wrapped his chain around the turtle's neck and pulled him to the ground.

"Donny!" cried Mona, Raphael and Michelangelo together in fear.

"My son!" cried Splinter.

Raiden gasped in horror as the monk pulled Donatello towards him like dragging a dog and began trying to strangle him!

Shang Tsung smirked as he saw Donatello being pulled into a submissive position.

"First turtle down" he smiled evilly.

"FINISH HIM!" he growled.

The Monk then began to pull hard on the chain trying to strangle Donatello who had grabbed both ends of the chain and tried to loosen them but to no avail.

"No!" cried Mona "Donny!"

Donatello looked across to his terrified family as they watched him about to get slaughtered by the monk.

Looking at them and thinking of Leonardo his survival instinct returned and he saw his bo staff laying not far from his knees.

Quick as a flash he grabbed it and thrust it towards one of the monk's knees causing it to shatter and bend backwards!

The Monk gave a roar of pain and let go of the chain, Donatello then saw his chance and shoved the end of the staff against the Monk's face and hit it at a certain angle causing him to break his neck and kill him.

Everyone stared in horror as the monk collapsed to the ground dead and Donatello picked himself up pulling the chain off from around his neck and letting it drop to the ground.

He looked up at Shang Tsung who looked rather angry at the turtle was able to survive despite being brought to his knees.

The other turtles, Mona and Splinter wanted to run over and embrace Donatello after witnessing a lucky escape but they had to wait until Donatello had completed his second round.

"A lucky escape Donatello" snarled Shang Tsung "But will you be able to survive against your next opponent?"

Donatello gripped his staff and looked across the arena to wait for his next opponent.

No sooner had he done so that he saw a Tarkaten warrior appear snarling and drooling.

"Shit" he whispered under his breath "This won't be easy"

He looked across to his family who began giving him looks of encouragement and Splinter mouthed to him to attack more.

"You got to attack this one Don!" said Raphael "That monster won't show an ounce of mercy!"

"Those Tarkaten warriors make the Foot look like sissy pussies!" commented Michelangelo causing Splinter to whack him with his stick and berate him for using foul language.

Donatello licked his lips and narrowed his eyes ready and focused as he watched the Tarkaten drool and snarl at him waiting for Shang Tsung command to stat the fight.

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung barked.

Then at once the Tarkaten went for Donatello who twirled his Bo staff and began hoping around ready to leap over the Tarkaten's head.

As soon as the savage monster went for him, Donatello used his staff as a vaulting pole to lift himself and somersault over its head.

Then letting himself land behind the Tarkaten he lifted his staff and thrust it backwards causing the end to hit the Tarkaten in the back.

Everyone cheered for Donatello then gasped as the Tarkaten turned around and snarled before shooting it's blades out of its arms.

Donatello felt his heart pound in fear as he looked at the blades and compared them to his wooden staff.

Seeing how sharp they were he knew they could cut through the wood like butter.

The others noticed the look on Donatello's face and they also felt scared.

"He's nervous" said Raiden "Wood against sharp Tarkaten metal is a bad match"

"No shit Sherlock" said Raphael under his breath.

Splinter bit his lip and gripped his walking stick as he stared at his terrified son.

Donatello stared the Tarkaten down and licked his lips in determination.

He then stepped towards the Tarkaten and began to run at him, the Tarkaten roared and slashed its blades.

Donatello then focused as he waited for an opening to attack.

The Tarkaten then opened up his arms to perform some sort of slashing move above Donatello's head intending to behead him.

Seeing his chance Donatello thrust his staff at the Tarkaten's chest causing him to fly backwards.

Donatello then reached into his belt and pulled out some shruikun stars.

The Tarkaten recovered from being hit by the staff and charged at Donatello again but Donatello threw the stars at him causing the savage fighter to be impaled in his shoulders and chest.

Screaming in agony at being impaled by the razor sharp stars, the Tarkaten stopped end in his tracks giving Donatello the chance to run at him with his staff and thrust it up at his jaw breaking it and several teeth!

Donatello then pulled out a tiny kunai knife from his belt and stabbed the Tarkaten in forehead thus impaling it through the brain!

Everyone gasped as Donatello kicked the Tarkaten back and it fell to the ground dead as a doornail.

Shang Tsung stared down at the brainy turtle as he spun his staff around before resting it on his back.

"Interesting performance" he said clapping his hands "Congratulations Donatello" he said "You will fight in the main tournament for Earthrealm"

Donatello glared at the sorcerer then walked over to his family who all surrounded him and congratulated him.

"Well done my son" said Splinter "You have shown you can be fierce in offense"

Everyone agreed, they had seen Donatello aggressive in fights against the foot and Purple Dragons but that was rare due to the brainy turtle's gentle nature.

"And now for our final contestant" said Shang Tsung clapping his hands.

Everyone looked up at the sorcerer as he looked down at the group.

"Splinter..."

**Whoa! That was a close shave for Donatello! But now Splinter's trial is next! How will he fair? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya readers! So sorry about the wait, no excuse really. I had writers block and I was being bloody lazy.**

**Hope you enjoyed my Valentine's One shot though, but as promised here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Splinter's Trial**

Splinter looked up at Shang Tsung and narrowed his eyes before walking over to the arena.

The turtles and Mona looked worried for their sensei, Raiden looked hopeful as he watched the old rat stand in the middle of the arena and look up at Shang Tsung.

The sorcerer then clapped his hands and announced the combatants.

"The rat Splinter" he said with a smirk "Shall face ten of my combatants at the same time!"

As he spoke, Splinter looked shocked and the turtles and Mona gasped in horror.

Raiden's mouth dropped open in shock as well.

"That's not right!" he cried.

"You fucking cheat!" shouted Mona

"Bad form!" yelled Michelangelo angrily.

"Dishonour!" cried Donatello

"Coward!" roared Raphael.

"Hold your tongues!" barked Shang Tsung "I shall deal with the combatants as I wish and if you four do not stay silent, I shall put you all in the same dungeon as your cheating brother and you'll suffer the same punishment as he will!"

Raphael growled whilst the others glared in fury at the insults about Leonardo.

Splinter gritted his teeth and looked up at Shang Tsung as ten human warrior monks appeared all brandishing weapons and ready to fight.

"Let us witness ten of the strongest and well trained monks fight the old rodent you call a sensei" said Shang Tsung as he sat back on his throne and clapped his hands.

"FIGHT!" he barked.

The monks readied their weapons ready to take Splinter down; the old rat held up his hands and gripped his walking stick.

Mona gripped Raphael's hands as they watched with baited breath.

"As long as we've known Master Splinter" said Donatello "He has taken all of us down single headedly, this can't be too difficult for him, can it?"

No-one spoke as they kept their eyes on Splinter as he performed a couple of slow graceful Ninjutsu moves before focusing on the monks and beckoned them over to him.

The monks roared and ran towards him, Splinter instantly jumped and began to use his feet and tail to deflect their weapons, very rarely using his fists and can.

Raiden's eyes widened at Splinter's skill as the rat fought with complete ease.

"What a Master you have" he commented "You no doubt have been trained well by him"

Donatello gave a weak proud smile at Raiden's comments about Splinter.

Splinter meanwhile continued to fight with ease, leaping over the monk's heads before taking them down with his tail and feet.

One Monk jumped in front of him and tried to bring a sword down onto his head, but Splinter used his cane and rammed it into his chest making him fall wheezing.

"Wow! You go Sensei!" cheered Michelangelo

Donatello, Mona and Raphael also cheered.

Splinter smirked and without looking rammed his cane into the stomach of a monk that was about to strike him with a spear.

Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes and looked confused as well as worried at how well Splinter was fighting against his monks.

Raphael saw Shang Tsung's worried look and smirked.

"You have every right to be scared" he thought "Our father and Sensei is not to be messed with"

Mona saw her mate smirking at Shang Tsung and squeezed his hand.

Splinter used his tail to trip up many monks before doing several back flips and graceful moves before landing on the ground.

There were six monks remaining and they looked scared but determined to fight Splinter and take him down.

Shang Tsung was gripping the sides of his throne and gritting his teeth.

"I didn't train you for nothing you incompetent fools!" he growled through his teeth "Take down that filthy rodent!"

Splinter could see Shang Tsung was looking nervous and he felt pleased, that sorcerer had no once of honour in him and he was starting to realise that his cheating and dishonourable ways were getting him nowhere.

He looked back at two monks who were racing towards him with their weapons but he just sighed and lifted his stick fighting them both with a bored look before sending one flying over his head and another off the arena with his defensive moves.

Mona couldn't help but punch the air slightly and Michelangelo gave a whoop of delight.

"Go sensei!" cried Donatello and Raphael.

Raiden also smiled and clapped casually as he watched the old rat take down the monks with ease and Shang Tsung look more and more worried.

Finally Splinter turned to the remaining four who started to show no mercy and charged at him.

Splinter fought back with his cane and did many flips to avoid getting slashed and stabbed. As he landed behind one monk he pointed his fingers and struck several pressure points on his body causing him to fall and unable to move.

"Wow!" cried Michelangelo "He's using his pressure point technique!"

Raphael smiled evilly as he watched.

"That cowardly sorcerer's gonna get a right earful from Shao Khan!" he said.

As the monk fell, the others tried to get to Splinter but he again disarmed them with his cane and used his fingers to strike them at several areas of their bodies rendering them to fall and unable to move.

Soon all the monks were laying defeated on the arena.

Shang Tsung gritted his teeth in anger as Splinter picked up his cane and leaned on it for support like he had done before.

"So...the rat has shown he is not such an old man after all" he growled "You have surprised me Splinter, with your many interesting tactics"

Splinter bowed in respect to the fallen monks, but no sooner did he lift his head than Shang Tsung suck all the souls out of the bodies making them scream in agony before they lay dead on the arena floor.

Everyone winced in horror and Splinter stepped back in shock as the green souls flew around him and into Shang Tsung.

"Monster..." Mona growled under her breath.

Splinter also glared at Shang Tsung's brutality.

"So...you've managed to fight my monks" said Shang Tsung "But now, you must face the savage Tarkaten warrior"

Michelangelo gulped and gripped Donatello's arm and Mona and Raphael looked terrified.

Shang Tsung clapped his hands and instantly a giant Tarkaten warrior appeared drooling and brandishing it's long blades.

A look of fear flashed across Splinter's face as he stared up at the Tarkaten warrior.

"Holy Shell!" cried Michelangelo "That monster's gonna make rat chow out of our sensei!"

Raphael growled, Mona glared and Donatello smacked Michelangelo across the head.

"That's not gonna help Mikey!" he said "Just stay calm! Sensei will be ok"

He looked back at the worried looking rat and bit his lip.

Splinter looked nervous for a few seconds, but he soon gathered his courage and glared at the savage monster.

Mona clung onto Raphael and it her lip, Raphael clasped her close to comfort her as they watched.

Splinter gritted his teeth, he was feeling anger at Shang Tsung's dishonour and he felt no compassion towards the Tarkaten monster that stared at him hungrily.

The giant Tarkaten charged at him and began slashing at him with his blades. At once Splinter hopped about to avoid the blades, he gasped as he felt one of the razor sharp blades almost catch his arm but luckily he avoided it.

He didn't see any point in trying to fight the monster fairly; he knew that Tarkaten would slice him into rat stew if he tried, so he decided to just finish the job.

Splinter ducked and dodged the blades as well, then he jabbed the tarkaten's arm joints with his fingers rendering them limp.

He then saw an open area at the chest and proceeded to hit several points on it with his fingers.

The turtles, Raiden and Mona watched in fascination as the elderly rat moved his hand at break neck speed across the tarkaten's chest before delivering a final jab at where his heart would be.

Splinter stepped back and watched as the Tarkaten spat up blood and fell backwards still vomiting blood and fitting until he moved no more.

Everyone stared in shock and Michelangelo gulped.

"Whoa!" said Raphael "I knew sensei to have such disabling moves, but not so much he could kill!"

Shang Tsung looked worried yet he plastered a really horrible fake smile on his face and clapped.

"Splinter wins" he announced "FATALITY"

Splinter brushed his robes down and picked up his cane before returning to his rather shocked family.

"You're scary sometimes Master Splinter" commented Michelangelo "Brilliant, but scary"

Donatello, Raphael and Mona agreed, Splinter just smiled.

"Impressive Splinter" said Shang Tsung "I must say I've very impressed"

Splinter glared at Shang Tsung.

"I am glad you think so" he said in a threatening voice "And now...I believe you have yet to explain what has happened to my eldest son"

Shang Tsung smirked.

"Ah yes indeed" he said "He still has to compete in his trial, and he shall do so...against Goro!"

Michelangelo went pale and the others looked furious.

Shang Tsung's smile never faded.

"We shall now witness the trial of your last combatant" he said "and may you pray he survives against the mighty and merciless Goro..."

**So Splinter has triumphed and used his Fatality! **

**But now they have to witness Leonardo fight Goro! Will he survive? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya Readers, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I promised I would keep writing and I know you all wanted to know what would happen to Leonardo in Goro's lair. **

**Well the wait is over and Leonardo faces his trial! Will he survive? Read to find out!**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for help in writing this chapter, thanks dude! :)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Leonardo's Trial**

**Goro's Lair**

Meanwhile Leonardo stood chained by his wrists in the dungeon awaiting his fate in Goro's lair.

As he stood chained there, there were many Tarkaten jailers and torturers walking around and talking about him.

"What was Raiden thinking when he recruited these giant turtles?" said one of them, "He doesn't look so tough!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and glared at the Tarkatan guards, if he wasn't chained up he would have shown those savages what he could do.

Lingering there and unable to move, he thought about how his family were getting on in the arena, his stomach was churning with worry as well as anger.

He knew he didn't deserve to be down in the dungeons all for helping out a brother. Even though the rules were that he couldn't help out a fellow combatant, he had been brought up and taught to help those in need, in battle against the Foot and the Purple Dragons he had helped out his brothers and sister in battle, he would never let them stand alone.

But now he had been teleported away from the fight, he was very worried that his family would be in danger, even though Mona, Raphael and Michelangelo had fought Shang Tsung's champions, he didn't know if Donatello or Splinter had done ok.

"Please let them be ok" he prayed, he clenched his shacked hands as he thought of Shang Tsung's dishonourable ways.

"We'll bring you to your knees sorcerer" he thought determinedly "I'll make sure you and your ruler never take Earthrealm"

Despite his determination, he felt fear pooling in his stomach as he thought about his upcoming battle with Goro, he knew what that four armed monster was like, he was hard enough to beat in the games and now he was going to face him for real!

"Hey!" a snarling voice awoke him from his thoughts "Wake up freak!"

Leonardo looked up and came face to face with a smirking Tarkaten dressed in black and red trousers and a black, white and red tabard.

Leonardo gritted his teeth and glared at the savage recognising him instantly.

"Baraka" he snarled showing the savage he wasn't afraid.

"Your trial is set to start freak" snarled Baraka "And I'm looking forward to seeing you torn to pieces!"

He reached up and unlocked Leonardo's chains then dragged him away from the wall before he was grabbed by two Tarkatan guards.

"Take him to Goro's lair!" he barked, the savage guards growled and dragged Leonardo roughly through the dungeon to Goro's lair.

Leonardo tried to struggle against the guards but they pulled him so roughly his feet hardly touched the ground.

Finally they reached some heavy iron gates which the guards opened and threw Leonardo inside.

Leonardo winced as his knees hit the hard stone floor. He looked behind him and saw Baraka throw his katana in with him.

"I doubt those toys will be of much use" Baraka smirked "You have no idea what you're up against"

Leonardo glared and took his katana before standing up and looking around the lair. His stomach lurched as he saw piles of bones and skulls littered all over the floor, all previous prisoners and combatants who were unable to fight and defeat Goro.

"Shit..." he whispered under his breath.

"Leonardo!" his ears pricked up as he heard the sound of one of his brothers calling to him.

"Leo! Up here!"

Leonardo looked around then looked up to a chamber behind bars and saw his family, Raiden and to his anger Shang Tsung.

"Leonardo!" cried Raphael "You're ok!"

"My son!" cried Splinter.

"Guys!" cried Leonardo relieved that Splinter and Donatello were ok "I can't say how glad I am to see you!"

"Are you ok Leo?" cried Mona "Are you hurt?"

"I'm still in one piece little sister" said Leonardo "At least for now" he added in a worried voice.

"Don't look relieved yet Reptile" said Shang Tsung "You still need to fight your opponent which I very much doubt you'll survive"

Leonardo glared at Shang Tsung and gripped his katana.

Shang Tsung smirked down at Leonardo and clapped his hands making everyone wince in terror.

Leonardo then heard the booming sound of large footsteps and the sound of the littered bones on the ground being crushed.

He turned around and his heart leapt to his throat. Standing before him was a giant four armed creature wearing metal vambraces on his arms and calves, a red and black loin cloth and is black hair was tied in a high ponytail.

In one of his hands he held a skull which he crushed with no effort!

"Oh Fuck!" whispered Leonardo as he gripped his katana tightly.

"Crud!" cried Michelangelo grasping the sides of his head in fear "Goro!"

Donatello and Raphael's jaws dropped, Splinter looked terrified and Mona gasped in horror.

"Let us see if Leonardo, defender for Earthrealm can defeat the powerful Shokan Goro" announced Shang Tsung.

Leonardo readied himself in a fighting stance as he faced the giant Shokan.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament" said Goro as he stepped towards Leonardo "But eventually even the Shaolin produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan"

He stepped towards Leonardo flexing his giant hands.

"I know who you are!" Leonardo growled holding up his katana "I am ready for you"

"I will give you a warrior's death!" snarled Goro.

Shang Tsung smiled and clapped his hands "FIGHT!" he barked.

Goro lunged towards Leonardo but the blue masked turtle leapt in the air before somersaulting over the Shokan's head before aiming a kick at his back causing him to fall forward.

"Nice move Leo!" cheered Michelangelo.

"GO BRO!" shouted Raphael.

Leonardo turned to Goro as the giant four armed creature turned to face him then jumped over to him.

Leonardo did several back flips to avoid Goro throwing multiple punches at him but then as he performed his last flip he saw he was against the wall.

Goro aimed another punch at the turtle but Leonardo ducked and dived between the Shokan's legs before scrambling to his feet and getting into another fighting stance.

"Nice escape!" said Donatello.

"He's slick!" said Raiden.

Goro turned around to face Leonardo, he was looking frustrated at the fact that Leonardo was too quick for him.

"You can't keep avoiding my attacks forever turtle" he said.

"Too true" said Leonardo, she began to slash his swords around as Goro aimed for him again with his punches.

As Goro aimed a punch at Leonardo's head Leonardo managed to slice one of his lower arms with his katana causing Goro to yell in pain.

"Slash him to shreds Leo!" shouted Raphael.

"Knock him out!" shouted Mona "You can do it!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and aimed his katana again but before he could move, Goro slammed the ground with his fists causing an earthquake through the lair.

The impact made everyone above grip the bars of the lair to keep their balance and made Leonardo fall to the ground.

Goro then jumped into the air and aimed his giant feet towards Leonardo intending to crush him.

"Look out!" shouted Mona as Leonardo quickly rolled onto his side to avoid Goro's feet which he did by a whisker.

Leonardo jumped to his feet then faced Goro as the Shokan aimed his hands for him again.

Leonardo again avoided his hands by ducking then using his katana to slash his legs causing Goro to fall on his knees.

"One point to Leonardo!" cheered Michelangelo.

Mona clapped happily and Donatello and Raphael cheered.

Raiden and Splinter smiled but Shang Tsung growled.

"He's better than I thought" he whispered "Come on Goro, rip him to pieces"

Goro growled then stood up and pounded the ground causing Leonardo to fall on his shell again.

Then before Leonardo had a chance to move or slash his swords, Goro grabbed his hands with his lower arms and held him up causing him to drop his swords.

"LEO!" everyone shouted.

"MY SON!" yelled Splinter

Leonardo gasped in shock, but Goro smirked and began to punch him over and over with his giant hands.

Leonardo gasped in shock and pain as blood erupted from his nose and mouth, Goro then dropped him to the ground as Leonardo coughed and spluttered.

"LEO!" shouted Mona "LEO! GET UP!"

Shang Tsung laughed and cackled.

"No point in screaming for your beloved brother" he smirked "He's good as dead"

"Fuck you!" growled Raphael.

"Come on Leo!" begged Donatello "Come on!"

"Get up fearless!" cried Michelangelo.

Leonardo spat out some of his blood and tried to shake off stars as he looked up at Goro who stomped the ground ready to pound him again.

Goro then stood over Leonardo and grabbed him by the sides of the head.

Leonardo was so dazed he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Now I crush your head like an egg reptile" growled Goro.

"LEO!" shouted Mona, tears filling her eyes "Leave him alone you monster!"

Shang Tsung laughed as he watched Leonardo being held up by the giant Shokan.

"Finish him!" he commanded.

"MY SON!" shouted Splinter "You dishonourable fiend!" he snarled at Shang Tsung who continued to smirk.

"Leo! No!" shouted Raphael.

"LEO!" shouted Michelangelo as tears fell from his eyes as Donatello held him tightly.

"No!" he cried as he held his younger brother.

"I can't look!" cried Mona as she buried her head into Raphael's chest.

Raiden looked terrified.

Leonardo looked at Goro as he felt his head being squeezed, he could hear his family shouting to him.

Just hearing their voices woke him up from his daze and he gritted his teeth. Mustering all his strength he swung one of his legs towards Goro and aimed one of his toes at a weak spot on his shoulder.

Goro cried out and loosened his grip almost dropping Leonardo but Leonardo held onto his wrists and swung himself again at Goro before performing a bicycle kick at Goro's face and neck.

Upon seeing Leonardo recover everyone cheered.

"Nice going Leo!" shouted Donatello, Mona looked up from Raphael's chest and gasped in joy at Leonardo's recovery.

Shang Tsung's jaw dropped as he watched.

Leonardo then did a backflip off Goro's chest and landed gracefully on the ground. Goro then fell backwards onto his back but before he could get up again, Leonardo leapt over to his chest and pinned him down.

Goro gasped heavily then Leonardo struck an area on his forehead hitting a pressure point and knocking him out.

At once, everyone cheered and Mona embraced Raphael with tears of relief and joy streaming from her eyes.

Splinter also looked relieved and smiled down at Leonardo.

Shang Tsung looked so angry but he used his magic to warp them all back to the arena above ground.

No sooner had they arrived back to the arena than everyone jumped on Leonardo and began hugging him tightly in relief.

"Whoa Leo!" cried Raphael as he, Michelangelo and Donatello hugged him hard "We thought you weren't going to make it!"

Mona also hugged Leonardo tightly before kissing his cheek in relief that he was ok.

Splinter then stepped before Leonardo.

"I'm so proud of you my son" he said before hugging him.

Raiden meanwhile smiled at Leonardo.

"Such a true honourable warrior" he said "And a very skilled one at that"

Everyone then looked towards Shang Tsung who looked very pissed off.

"It seems I underestimated how strong you reptiles are" he growled "But...you passed the trials, but this isn't the end yet, you will have to fight in the main tournament for the protection of your realm and may you pray you survive...which I very much doubt"

Shang Tsung then clapped his hands getting the attention of the turtles, Mona, Raiden and Splinter.

"Now that the Earthrealm Defenders have completed their trials, the Tournament will begin at sunrise" he announced "All those who have passed their trials will fight to the death and may the strong survive..."

He smirked at the group then left the arena. The monks who were in the audience also left for the night and soon the arena was quiet.

**Phew! Leonardo survived! A close shave though!**

**I'm guessing some of you who've played or watched the Story mode in Mortal Kombat 2011 would have recognized the quotes.**

**But now they have to prepare for the real tournament! And how will that go? Stayed tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya Readers, again another upload, but our heroes have faced their trials and must to ready to compete in the tournament if they want to save Earthrealm, but first they need to rest. What will they be confronted with when they take rest in the Outworld Wasteland?**

**Read to find out!**

**Chapter Ten **

**First Night in Outworld**

When the dust settled, Raiden faced Splinter, the turtles and Mona.

"You fought well" he said "But you must remember, these are only trials, the monsters you fought as well as the monks were Tarkatan who represent Outworld"

"We understand" said Splinter "And we were lucky to win and walk away unscathed"

"Just barely" said Donatello and Leonardo together.

"The trials were bad enough" said Raiden "In the Tournament, every time you win, you keep Shao Khan further away from absorbing Earthrealm, but if you lose, he gets one step closer, and some of the opponents will not be merciful, they will kill you if given the chance"

Michelangelo went pale.

Mona noticed and whispered "This isn't the video game Mikey, this is serious, we're the only ones who stand in the way of Earthrealm being taken over by that evil Shao Khan"

"It's terrifying" said Donatello "I never believed that we would be chosen as warriors for our world"

"Well I didn't know this world even existed!" said Leonardo.

"You can say that again!" said Raphael "Where did the creators of the game even get the ideas and this world exist"

"Guys!" hissed Mona motioning her had towards Raiden and Splinter who were staring at them.

"Sorry" said the four turtles together and stood to attention.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself" Raiden continued "But if we lose this time, Shao Khan will conquer all!"

Everyone looked horrified.

"This is worse than I thought" said Michelangelo.

"No shit" said Raphael.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mona.

"I suggest we find somewhere to stay until dawn" said Splinter.

"Anywhere comfortable in Outworld?" asked Michelangelo "They don't specialise in hotels for combatants do they?"

Raphael whacked Michelangelo across the head again whilst everyone gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" Michelangelo asked.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make camp" said Leonardo.

"In the Outworld open!" cried Raphael "It's dangerous out there!"

"We've got no other choice Raph" said Donatello "And we need our rest for the tournament"

"Donatello is right" said Raiden "We will make camp in the Outworld forest"

"Very well" said Splinter "Donatello, do you have tools or equipment we can use"

"Yes Master Splinter" said Donatello "I always come prepared"

"You have an organised member of your group Splinter" said Raiden "I am impressed"

Donatello went slightly pink with pride.

Later they made it outside of the arena into Outworld, Mona shivered slightly, it was rather cold now the sun had gone down.

"So where would be the best place Donny?" asked Leonardo looking around. Raphael held Mona's hand tightly as they looked around. The dark wasteland was foreboding and they didn't know what could be hiding behind the many lifeless trees and bushes.

"I'm looking" said Donatello "We should find somewhere concealed and dark and hopefully no-one will sneak up on us"

"I don't think I can sleep with all these strange monsters we saw wondering around" said Michelangelo.

"You scared Mikey?" asked Raphael. Michelangelo looked slightly ashamed.

"Don't be embarrassed Mikey" said Mona in a comforting voice "We're all scared, but as Raiden says we all have to work together and fight to save Earthrealm"

"Well said Mona" said Raphael.

"Indeed" said Leonardo.

"You are all very brave" said Raiden "I can see why you're very proud Splinter"

Splinter just smiled proudly.

"Guys!" cried Donatello "I found some trees growing together, if I can bend them slightly I can create a tent for us, I got some linen to cover them to keep us hidden until dawn"

"Nice work Donny" said Leonardo.

"Mona" said Donatello "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing" said Mona.

Donatello knelt down and Mona jumped onto his shoulders, as she did, Donatello stood up again and Mona was able to throw some ropes around the tops of the trees.

"Great work Lizard Lady" said Donatello as Mona hopped off his shoulders and used her bodyweight to bend the trees.

Instantly Leonardo and Raphael helped pull the trees down and tied them to a hook in the ground so Donatello could throw some linen over the trees.

"Great work guys!" said Donatello pleased "I've got some blankets in my bag so we can rest"

"We'll have to sleep in shifts guys" said Leonardo "As Raiden says, Outworld is dangerous, we should take it turns to guard the camp, we'll go in order of our ages, Me, then Raph, Mona, Donnie, then Mikey"

Everyone agreed.

"Well done for agreeing your roles my children" said Splinter with a smile "I will also take my turn in watching"

"I shall also" said Raiden.

"Ok" said Donatello "We'll need to build a fire though to keep warm and make some dinner"

"Now you're talking!" said Michelangelo as his stomach growled loudly.

"Right" said Donatello "Let's get searching for firewood Mikey"

"Me?" cried Michelangelo "But what about the monsters out there?"

"You're a ninja shell for brains!" said Raphael "You can fight any of them off with those nun chucks of yours!"

"Oh yeah" said Michelangelo sheepishly as Donatello walked on ahead "I'll just fight them off with my swinging weapons...heh heh heh, coming Don!"

Raiden chuckled slightly.

"That's Mikey for you" said Leonardo.

"Don't leave me alone Donny!" squeaked Michelangelo "I don't want to get ripped apart by Outworld Monsters!"

"You'll be fine Mikey!" said Donatello "Just keep your weapons to the level of your eye! We find enough firewood to keep a fire going, then we return to camp and if we run into trouble, I got the shell cell to alert the others"

"Ok" croaked Michelangelo as he followed his brother.

The lifeless and thick growing trees made him feel nervous, as they kept on walking; he felt that he would be pounced upon at any moment by a tarkartan, Shokhan or any other monster.

He was so wrapped up in looking around he bumped into Donatello who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Donatello!" Michelangelo cried "Why have you stopped?"

"Shush!" said Donatello "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" questioned Michelangelo

"Shhh!" Donatello hissed again.

Michelangelo stood still and held his breath as he tried to listen to whatever his older brother was trying to listen to.

It sounded like people shouting or yelling.

"It's coming from over there" said Donatello "Over there, through those branches!"

He began to step towards the sounds, but Michelangelo grabbed his arm.

"Wait Don!" he said "Do you think it's a good idea? Those could be the monsters Raiden warned us about!"

"Calm down Mikey" said Donatello "It doesn't sound like Tarkaten sounds, sounds more like...like..." he had another listen "Female voices"

He stepped closer to where the noises were coming from until he stopped by some bushes.

Michelangelo reluctantly followed and looked over his brother's shoulder.

As he did, his eyes almost popped right out of his sockets! There beyond the branches and bushes they hid behind were a whole army of young women in skimpy dresses and outfits almost similar to Mona's and carrying different kind of weapons.

Donatello's jaw dropped open like a fish as he stared at what was before them.

The women were stood in rows and brandishing their weapons and shouting out as they made different moves, but it wasn't just them that caught the two turtle's attention.

It was the two women standing in front of them, both were tall and shapely.

One standing close to the group of females had dark skin, dark ebony hair and wearing an emerald green one piece with a green loin cloth with knee high black boots and vambraces and was holding a long bo staff as well as a mask to cover her lower face.

As she stood there she was shouting orders to the girls as they moved.

The other female was pale skinned with log dark hair and was dressed in an outfit similar to her companion except hers was silver and blue and she wore what looked like a blue and silver crown in her hair and a blue mask on her lower face.

"Whoa Don!" whispered Michelangelo "It's Princess Kitana!"

"And Jade and the Edenian Army!" added Donatello entranced.

"Oh my!" said Michelangelo, his voice getting high with excitement "She's more beautiful in real life!"

Donatello looked at Michelangelo with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" asked Michelangelo with a shrug.

Donatello rolled his eyes and looked back at the females as they continued to move and practice their fighting moves.

"If the women at the front are Princess Kitana and her best friend Jade..." he said "Then they must be the Edenian Army!"

"I knew it!" squeaked Michelangelo "The others aren't going to believe this!"

"We better leave" said Donatello "Before someone see's us, and we still got to find firewood"

Michelangelo looked disappointed but he agreed.

Donatello stood up slowly but as he did, an arrow appeared rushing past his face and hitting a branch near his head.

"Holy shit!" he cried in shock, Michelangelo also yelled in shock then they heard the sounds of someone shouting.

"Intruders! Outworlders!"

Donatello looked over to the Edenian army and saw the whole of them staring at them along with Kitana and Jade.

"Outworlders!" the two turtles heard Kitana snarl as her eyes narrowed "Planning an attack on us!"

"What are your orders Princess?" asked Jade holding up her Bo staff.

Michelangelo took out his nun-chucks and Donatello took out his staff but against al the odds, they knew they wouldn't be able to fend off over thirty Edenian warriors.

"What do we do Don?" asked Michelangelo as sweat began to pour down his forehead.

Donatello also looked scared, as he saw the women brandishing their weapons ready to attack and kill.

"Let's get out of here..." he said softly, he then saw Jade give the order to the army.

"Take them!" he growled.

"RUN!" shouted Donatello as he jumped to his feet and fled, Michelangelo followed close behind yelping in fear.

"After them!" shouted Jade "Don't let them escape!"

Donatello and Michelangelo heard the females roar and charge them.

Michelangelo yelped as several arrows were fired at them which they managed to avoid.

"What do we do now Don?" Michelangelo yelled as he leapt in the air to avoid another arrow.

"Keep running Mikey!" shouted Donatello "We can't take them all ourselves!"

"Should we get back up?" yelled Michelangelo as he tried to run faster not daring to look back in case it slowed him down.

"Just keep running!" shouted Donatello.

Just as they avoided another arrow by jumping in the air, the two turtles suddenly screamed as two Edenian women appeared holding a net to catch them in it.

"Ah shell!" cried Donatello as he tried to run another way grabbing Michelangelo as he did, but he yelped as he felt something hit his foot and tripped him up.

As he tripped, Michelangelo landed on top of him almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Too Easy!" came a smug voice.

Donatello and Michelangelo looked up and saw Jade standing over them with Kitana standing next to her as a net was thrown over them by the women who blocked their way, trapping them.

"Thought you'd get away Outworlden Monsters?" asked Jade "You're fools if you think you can try and attack the Edenian army!"

"Wait!" cried Donatello "You've made a mistake! We're not Outworlders! We're from Earthrealm!"

"Lies!" spat Kitana "Earthrealmers are human! You look like the spawn of Reptile!"

"Great!" said Michelangelo "Someone else who thinks we're Reptiles kind!"

"You're not going anywhere until we find out who you are and why you were spying on us!" growled Kitana "And if you don't give any answers! You will suffer heavily!"

Michelangelo yelped in fear, Doantello bit his lip but he stealthily managed to hit a button on his shell cell hoping to attract the attentions of the others at the campsite.

"Bind their hands!" ordered Jade "And take away their weapons! We have a lot to ask of these spies and whether they're working for Shao Khan"

**Oh dear! Michelangelo and Donatello have discovered the Edenian Army! And they've been caught! Will they be tortured by Kitana and Jade or will the others arrive in time to help?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Note: Some of you might have recognized some of Raiden's quotes from Mortal Kombat 2011.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya all! Last time we left our heroes, Donatello and Michelangelo had gone to find firewood and have stumbled across the Edenian Army! **

**Unluckily for them, they've been captured and about to be tortured for information! Will the others save them? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Edenian Army**

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, Mona and Raiden waited for Donatello and Michelangelo to return.

"What's keeping those two?" questioned Leonardo as he practiced his swordplay, "More than likely Mikey's exploring."

"Although he has been told that Outworld is dangerous and filled with dangers." commented Splinter.

Mona was fanning herself with her fans, "I hope they haven't run into trouble" she said in a worried voice.

"Mikey's always getting into trouble." commented Raphael "It's no surprise."

Raiden frowned as he looked around the wasteland.

"Outworld is indeed dangerous" he said "And your sons must be on their guard at all times, who knows who or what they could run into"

Just then a shrill ringing from the Cell shells made them all jump. Mona grabbed her cell before anyone else could and her face went pale.

"What is it?" asked Raphael worried.

"It's the distress call!" she said "Mikey and Donny are in trouble"

"Aw crap!" growled Raphael

"Come on then!" shouted Leonardo gripping his swords "Where's the signal coming from?"

"That way!" cried Mona pointing north.

"Let's go!" shouted Raphael taking out his sai.

Instantly, Leonardo led the way to seek out Donatello and Michelangelo. Splinter and Raiden followed close behind.

"What could they have run into this time?" cried Raphael

"No idea!" said Mona "But it must be big if they've called us for help!"

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo were kneeling on the ground, their hands tied behind their backs with Jade and Kitana standing over them.

"Now" growled Kitana "Why were you two spying on us?"

"We weren't spying!" said Donatello trying to keep his voice calm "We were looking for firewood; we stumbled across you by accident!"

"I've heard these excuses before Kitana" said Jade "I don't trust a word they say"

Donatello frowned at the two women's stubbornness, behind him he could hear the other women talking about him and Michelangelo very clearly.

"What the hell are those creatures?"

"Never seen Outworlders like them before"

Michelangelo was starting to sweat a little in fear; he hoped the others would arrive soon to get them out of their current situation.

"Now, I'm going to ask you for the last time Outworlder" growled Kitana "This time, if you don't answer, I'll loosen your tongue one way or another, and it's not going to be pretty"

"We're not Outworlders!" snapped Donatello starting to lose his cool "And we weren't spying on you!"

"We're from Earthrealm!" shouted Michelangelo "We want to stop Shao Khan just as much as you do!"

Kitana glared angrily and looked at Jade.

Donatello gulped and Michelangelo looked terrified at what she was planning.

"They're tough" said Kitana "Keeping to their fable of being Earthrealmers"

"We are Earthrealmers!" protested Donatello, "I know it's hard to believe but we are!"

"Lies!" snarled Kitana "Now tell the truth! You were spying!"

"If they won't give you the truth Princess" said Jade "I know a few ways"

"What kind of ways?" stammered Michelangelo with a slight squeak in his voice.

Jade clicked her fingers and a woman with black hair and dressed in a black leather outfit walked over with a hammer and a block.

"Oh Shit!" cried Donatello realising what it was.

"What the shell is that?" asked Michelangelo in terror.

Donatello didn't have a moment to speak as he felt himself get pulled to his feet then forced to sit down whilst two women placed his ankles on the block where another woman tied them tightly.

"Donny!" cried Michelangelo as he too was given the same treatment. The woman in black then lifted the hammer as the two turtles were held down.

"Now!" said Jade "You have on last chance to talk Outworlders! Or you'll never walk again!"

Michelangelo whimpered as she tried to struggle, Donatello also started to panic as he saw the woman lift the hammer high above her head.

Just then the woman in black dropped the hammer in shock; the army looked up in surprise then saw an arrow sticking out of the handle of the hammer.

Donatello and Michelangelo were also shocked until they looked over and saw Mona standing there with a bow in her hands showing she had fired the arrow and Leonardo and Raphael standing there with their weapons drawn.

"Oh Thank God!" cried Michelangelo almost fainting with relief.

"More Outworlders!" shouted Kitana taking out her fans "Come to save their accomplices"

"This will be easy" said Jade taking out her bladed boomerang she turned to the army.

"Ladies" she commanded "Attack!"

On command the army charged at Leonardo, Raphael and Mona.

In retaliation the three mutants charged.

"I don't like fighting girls" said Raphael "But when a whole gang of them is holding our brothers hostage. That pushes my buttons!"

"Mona!" shouted Leonardo "Help Donny and Mikey, Raphael and I will hold these women off!"

"Got it!" shouted Mona as she flipped over the heads of the women, knocking down a few as she landed on their backs. She drew another arrow as fired it at the woman in black as she was about to bring the hammer down on the two turtles who were rolling about trying to get away but failing due to being bound at the hands and feet.

The woman in black avoided the arrow but dropped the hammer at her side as she did, prompting Mona to kick her backwards and sending her flying into some trees knocking her out cold.

"Whoa sister!" cried Michelangelo with a relieved laugh "It's so good to see you!"

Mona used her closed fan to cut their cords and the two turtles grabbed their weapons the women had dropped.

"What the shell happened to you two?" questioned Mona as she, Donatello and Michelangelo got ready to step into the fight with Raphael and Leonardo.

"It's a long story!" said Donatello "Best we save it till after the battle?"

"Good idea!" said Mona as she began to fight two of the Edenian Army who charged at her with their weapons.

Donatello and Michelangelo joined it fighting with their weapons, yet despite their ruthless and merciless fighting they tried to disarm, not hurt them.

Leonardo and Raphael stood back to back as they fought several women who surrounded them.

"Got any ideas Fearless?" shouted Raphael as he kept swinging his sai to avoid being slashed or cut by the women.

"I'm thinking!" yelled Leonardo as he pushed two women back with his katana "It's kind of difficult to convince these ladies we're not the bad guys when they're trying to kill us!"

"Where's Splinter and Raiden!" shouted Michelangelo as he managed to knock down two women with his nun-chucks "Maybe Raiden can convince them we're the good guys!"

"They're coming!" shouted Mona "But the way these women are fighting it's hard to get through to them!"

"No shit!" shouted Donatello ducking as he almost got his head sliced off by a women wielding a long sword and using his bo staff to knock her over.

As he stood up again he soon found himself face to face with Jade.

"You any good with that staff?" asked Jade in a smug voice.

Donatello gulped, he knew Jade very well from the games and he had played her when playing with his brothers at home in the safety of their living room back at the lair, but now he was faced with the real thing he had no idea how she was going to slaughter him!

He felt scared but he did not show it but instead gripped his staff tightly.

"I can be pretty good with this thing" he said.

Jade smirked through her mask, "Come on then" she said, she kicked him backwards then flew towards him with the staff.

"Donny!" cried Michelangelo in fear before he was grabbed by three women and brought to his knees.

Leonardo and Raphael were also restrained and were forced to kneel on the floor by several other women, and only Mona and Donatello were left standing.

Mona was able to use her split kicks and tail to keep the women away from her and harder to catch.

Donatello jumped to his feet and began to fight Jade, he didn't like fighting women but given the current situation and the way Jade was ruthlessly battering him, he had no choice.

They managed to fight for a good five minutes blocking each ones blow with their bo staffs, but Donatello made a mistake as he aimed a blow at Jade who dodged causing him to miss and she ran behind him!

Then before Donatello could move Jade swung her staff behind him and thrust it upwards hitting his crotch hard!

Donatello yelled in agony as he grabbed his crotch, then Jade thrust the staff backwards again slamming it into his shell making him fly forwards.

"Donny!" shouted Michelangelo.

"No!" cried Mona, Leonardo and Raphael together as Donatello fell to the ground panting.

"Too easy" said Jade as she walked up behind him and placed her foot on his shell, which thankfully was not cracked due to being so tough but Donatello did look like he was in a lot of pain as the staff did hit him very hard.

Now Mona was the only one left standing, she looked at the other women coming towards her then saw Kitana take out her fans.

"Stand down Outworlder!" she snarled "Or this'll be messy!"

"So be it!" growled Mona taking out her own fans "Because I'm not going down easily!"

Upon seeing her fans and analysing her appearance Kitana looked furious and scared at the same time.

"No!" she snarled "You're not just Outworldern, you must be another of Shang Tsung's abominations from his foul flesh pits!"

Jade also gripped her staff "That one must not live!" she said with hate "She's another experiment apart from Mileena!"

"Dammit" sighed Mona under her breath "This just keeps getting better and better"

As Mona and Kitana stared each other down, Raiden and Splinter appeared and saw the commotion.

"My Children!" cried Splinter in shock. Raiden also looked worried.

"The Edenian Army!" he cried as he stepped over "Kitana! Jade Stop! This is not what you think!"

Jade looked over to Raiden and her eyes widened, as did the other women holding the other turtles hostage.

But Kitana and Mona were so focused on each other they didn't notice Raiden.

"I'll destroy you Abomination" she growled, Mona gritted her teeth and gripped her fans.

"Very well Edenian" she said "If you won't listen, let us fight!"

"You'll learn respect!" snarled Kitana.

**And so a battle is about to ensue between Kitana and Monalisa, but who will win? And can Raiden convince her, Jade and the Edenian Army that the turtles and Mona aren't the bad guys? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Poor Donny though, having Jade's X-Ray performed on him! Ouch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya fans, I'm sorry this fic is taking time, I am writing when I can, but I do have other projects as well including a couple of novels I want to publish. I will update when I can so don't worry. :)**

**Anyway, last time we left our heroes, Leonardo, Raphael and Mona rescued Donatello and Michelangelo from being tortured by the Edenian Army, a fight has ensued and now Kitana believes Mona is an Outworld clone of her like Mileena! **

**Now it's a fight between the two women but what will be the outcome? Read to find out!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kitana vs Mona**

The two females stared each other down, and then went for each other swinging their fans.

Everyone stared as the two females fought each other with their matching weapons.

"Whoa!" said Michelangelo "This just got interesting!"

Raphael growled showing he wanted to smack Michelangelo over the head but he couldn't due to being restrained.

Raiden watched the two women fight and sighed, he had been faced with moments like these and at those times it was hard for him to get a word in so all he had to do was wait until the one fighter took the other down.

Mona slashed her fans as she avoided Kitana's blows, as she moved she looked like she was performing a dance.

She would try and use that to her advantage as sometimes enemies would be drawn to the way she moved, but Kitana wasn't getting distracted as she tried to stab with her closed fans and slash when she opened them.

"Why must Shang Tsung use my DNA and Outworldern Monstrosities to make copies of me!" said Kitana as she kicked Mona backwards.

"I'm not a copy of you!" spat Mona as she dodged another attack, "Why won't you bitches listen to us?"

She aimed a punch at Kitana but the Princess grabbed Mona's fist and kicked her in the face before throwing her down.

Mona gasped as she was thrown down then rolled onto her side as Kitana brought her heeled boot down to her face.

The turtles gasped in shock as Mona avoided getting her face crushed.

"Why can't anyone stop them?" shouted Raphael as he struggled against the women who held him down.

Splinter looked up at Raiden in anger.

"Why can't you stop them?" he cried "They could kill each other!"

"I wish I could." said Raiden "But the rules stand clear in Outworld, as long as there is a fight on Shang Tsung's grounds, I cannot interfere."

Splinter sighed defeated and bit his lip as he watched his adopted daughter almost get sliced by Kitana's fans.

Mona ducked again as Kitana swiped her fan over her head, in doing so she used her tail to trip Kitana up.

Kitana grunted in anger as she fell on her back, Mona took out her own fans and made a few graceful moves before swiping them at her.

Kitana moved before the blades could slice her and jumped to her feet.

"Just because you're a copy of me, doesn't mean you're the better fighter, let alone equal!" she shouted as she stabbed her closed fan at Mona who leaned back using her tail to keep her balance.

"I am no copy!" Mona protested grabbing her arm, "And I do not wish to be better than you!"

In saying those words she threw Kitana over her shoulders.

Kitana grunted in shock, but she kicked at Mona's feet making the lizard lady yelp in pain.

Mona quickly recovered and the two women soon began a closed bladed fan fight. Soon the only sounds to be heard in the area were the clashing of the metal blades and grunts of the two women as they fought brutally.

As they watched, everyone wondered who was going to go down.

"Come on Mona!" encouraged Leonardo and Raphael "You can do it!"

The women of the Edenian Army hoped their Princess would win, but both supporters of the fighters were worried that the other would go down and be killed on defeat.

Mona aimed a stabbing move at Kitana but the Edenian Princess ducked and aimed a punch at her stomach causing her to gasp as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Mona!" cried Raphael in horror.

Kitana then kicked her backwards and Mona went flying into a tree. The turtles and Splinter cried out in horror as that happened.

Mona gasped as she tried to shake off stars, though her blurred vision she saw Kitana aiming her fan for her as if planning to slash her throat.

Mona quickly moved and Kitana ended up slashing the tree, Kitana growled in frustration as Mona crawled away quickly and grabbed her own weapons she had dropped.

She cried out in shock as Kitana aimed for her again, but Mona moved again by rolling onto her side.

She jumped up again and faced Kitana with her fans, blood was running down her face from the clashes and punches Kitana had rained down on her and it was mixing with the sweat.

Kitana also glared through her dripping wet bangs.

"Come on..." she snarled "Let's finish this"

"Very well" hissed Mona holding up her fans.

Everyone held their breaths and watched as Kitana and Mona stared each other down again, ready to take the other on.

Mona made the first move as she ran towards Kitana, Kitana yelled as she swung her fans and they clashed their weapons together.

Blood and sweat flew everywhere mixed with blades and hair; it seemed that both women were not going to stop until one of them went down.

After a while of clashing their weapons, punching and kicking, they soon locked them in a struggle.

Staring at each other as they pushed their bladed fans against each other, they waited for an opening to bring the other down.

After what seemed like several minutes they pushed away from each other and Kitana saw her chance!

Mona aimed another slashing move at her, but Kitana kicked her backwards in the face and Mona fell to the floor knocking her shoulder and side of her head against a rock.

Mona gasped seeing stars and looked up to see Kitana stepping towards her!

"Now I have you!" Kitana snarled, she grabbed Mona's crop top and yanked her roughly to her feet "Get up!" she barked.

Mona was so dazed she didn't fight back, she had dropped her fans and she had blood running down her face mixing with her sweat and bruises were forming all over her scaly body.

"Shang Tsung may have made another copy of me" growled Kitana "but he didn't make you a worthy opponent! I shall finish you!"

"I'm not a copy of you!" spluttered Mona trying to clear her blurred vision and get Kitana's hand off her top.

"Lies!" spat Kitana throwing her down on the floor again and placing her foot on Mona's chest. Kitana then lifted her fan intending to attempt the finishing blow.

The turtles watched in horror as they saw Mona about to get slaughtered.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Raphael "Kitana Stop!" yelled Leonardo "No!" cried Donatello "Sister!" shouted Michelangelo.

Raiden immediately saw his chance and stepped over to Kitana with his hand up.

"Kitana, Stop!" he ordered causing Kitana to look at him in surprise and lower her fan "She is not your enemy!"

"You could have said those words five minutes before!" shouted Michelangelo causing Splinter to hiss "Quiet!"

Raphael looked relieved, as did the other turtles as Raiden spoke to Kitana.

"Despite what you think" said Raiden "These warriors are not from Outworld and are not an experiment of Shang Tsung"

Kitana, Jade and the Edenian Army looked shocked and Kitana nodded her head prompting the women to release the turtles where Raphael instantly went over to Mona and help her up as well as nuzzle and hug her in relief. The other turtles followed suite and expressed thanks to Raiden for stopping the fight.

"If they are not from Outworld Lord Raiden" said Kitana "Then what, or rather who are they?"

Splinter stepped forward next to Raiden.

"Allow me to explain Princess" he said "And I am sure we can clear up these misunderstandings"

**Phew, it was a good thing Raiden stepped in before Kitana could slaughter Mona, and now there are answers to be given to the curious Edenian Army and how will they react? Well we shall see in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry it took so long!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while, I was focusing too much on some other projects, but I do promise to update when I can. I've never forgotten my work on Fanfiction and I will continue to keep posting and updating when I can.**

**Again I deeply apologise for my absence.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Planning**

After twenty minutes, Raiden had finished telling the Edenian Army the whole story of how he met the turtles, Splinter and Monalisa in Earthrealm and how he realised they would be the worthy fighters for Earthrealm's safety.

Splinter had also explained the origins of him, the turtles and Monalisa, though he had been sensitive to Mona's origin, Mona didn't flinch at some of the details.

Kitana and Jade stared at the Turtles, Splinter and Monalisa for a long time, from the looks of their faces, though hidden by their cowls they showed great confusion and shock at the story.

"I never thought they such creatures would exist in Earthrealm." Jade said.

"Believe it Lady." Michelangelo replied before earning a slap on the back of the head from Raphael.

Kitana stared hard at Mona who was being cleaned up by Donatello, though her slashes had healed faster than average, Donatello still showed concern at her wounds becoming infected and insisted on making sure she was ok.

Kitana narrowed her eyes at the Lizard Lady, even though she had been assured Mona was no clone, she still found it difficult to trust her and decided to observe her more closely.

Raphael sat next to Mona as she was being patched up, he kept his eyes fixed on Kitana.

"May I be bold to ask why you are here Kitana?" Splinter asked in a kindly tone to Kitana and Jade.

"We are in the same situation." Kitana answered "Myself, and the Edenian Army are hell bent on making sure Shao Khan does not conquer Edenina."

Michelangelo was about to speak again saying he knew what Edenina looked like due to the games they played but Leonardo shook his head.

"They don't know that there is a game based on this Mikey." He hissed "Keep it zipped!"

Michelangelo blushed but he kept his mouth shut.

"Shao Khan is merciless, a heartless monster." Kitana continued "He will stop at nothing until he has conquered all the realms, and he will kill all who stand in his way."

"Unless we have the best fighters to take part in the tournaments." Jade added "We have been training our warriors for this tournament, and we will make sure nothing befalls our realm."

"We have the same desires Princess." Leonardo reassured stepping before Kitana and bowing to her "My family have fought different enemies for years and this will not be one we will give up on until our own realm is safe."

"You got that right!" Michelangelo chirped in.

Kitana stared at the turtles, Mona, Splinter and Raiden and nodded, even though her face still showed distrust for the outsiders, she believed and trusted Raiden.

"I'm sure you all will show your talents and skills when faced with the many combatants in the tournament." She said "Until then, I must take my warriors and we must continue to prepare before the tournament tomorrow."

"We shall look forward to seeing you there your Highness." Splinter replied as he bowed to her. The turtles and Mona also bowed and Kitana, Jade and the Edenian Army bowed back to them before they turned and walked away into the trees.

After they had disappeared into the woods, Michelangelo continued to stare where they had gone and turned to Leonardo, a slight excited twinkle in his eyes.

Meanwhile Donatello had finished cleaning Mona's wounds (now almost healed completely) and helped her stand.

"Are you ok babe?" Raphael asked not letting go of her for a second.

"I'm fine." Mona reassured her mate "Bit sore but otherwise ok."

"Wow." Michelangelo whispered as he kept his eyes forward at where the Edenian army had disappeared "We met Kitana and Jade!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes at Michelangelo and walked over to Splinter who suggested everyone return to camp and rest until the tournament the next day.

Back at camp, everyone prepared sleeping bags and Donatello managed to get a fire going before handing out packaged food to everyone. Michelangelo held out a stick with some sausages on it above the fire, everyone wasn't surprised that he was still in a state to eat after the incident with the Edenian army.

Raphael still continued to stay close to Mona who shared a pack of prawn crackers with him. Leonardo sat on the other side of Mona with Splinter next to him.

"I'm prepared to take the first watch." Leonardo whispered "I'm not prepared to let anyone hurt this family."

Mona smiled at Leonardo.

"As ever the brave one fearless." She commented making Leonardo smile.

Raiden stood looking thoughtful.

"I do hope you have a chance at defeating Shao Khan." He said "Many other warriors I have selected have been successful in protecting Earthrealm before."

"You have my word Raiden." Splinter reassured the Thunder God, "My sons and daughter are the most fearless warriors I know, they all have honour and determination in them."

The turtles and Mona blushed at Splinter's comments.

"You're right there Master Splinter!" chirped Michelangelo as he jumped up and began to show off some moves "We are the greatest most fearless warriors in all Earthrealm!"

He began jumping around and doing kung fu moves until Donatello sighed and stuck his bo staff out tripping the hyperactive turtle over and making him fall flat on his face.

The other turtles laughed, Raiden raised an eyebrow and Splinter tried to look serious despite he was tempted to laugh along with his sons.

"Michelangelo!" he spoke in a serious voice "May I suggest that you do not get cocky! This is serious business and I suggest you save your energy for tomorrow!"

Michelangelo immediately stood up and brushed himself down blushing madly.

"Sorry Master." He grovelled before walking back to sit with Donatello.

"It will be a harsh tournament." Raiden whispered as he stared into the purple skies "As much as I have faith in you, I still worry about the outcome of Earthrealm."

"We can only do our best." Mona spoke "Master Splinter has trained us well, we intend to do our best and save our world from invasion."

"Well said Mona." Donatello said.

"Hear hear." Michelangelo responded.

Leonardo and Raphael nodded.

"Mona is right." Raphael said "We intend to keep our realm safe and nothing will stand in our way, not even Shao Khan."

"I don't know how tomorrow will turn out." Leonardo added "But my blades will help me in my fight to protect Earthrealm at whatever cost."

"I feel proud to hear such dedication from my students." Splinter whispered "You have much honour."

The turtles and Mona bowed to Splinter in thanks.

After a while, everyone decided to head to bed. True to his word, Leonardo agreed to keep watch and make sure nothing attacked their camp.

Donatello instantly doused the fire and climbed into the tent followed by Michelangelo, Raphael, Mona and Splinter, though Raiden remained outside with Leonardo.

Leonardo took his blades from his back and held them out, his eyes scanning the area as if waiting for something to jump out at them.

But unknown to him, a pair of yellow eyes watched from a thorny bush, a slight hissing sound came from the owner as they observed all that had taken place before them.

After watching for another few minutes, the eyes closed and vanished into the darkness and leaving the place silent and unmoved as there was no-one there at all.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short! **

**I wonder who those eyes belonged to! I'm sure we'll find out soon enough! Stay tuned for more! I'll update again when I can!**


End file.
